


Ready As I'll Ever Be

by SilverCrane



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Deaf Character, Elmer owns a cat, Gen, People who like Henry- I'm really sorry, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCrane/pseuds/SilverCrane
Summary: Selfish. Conceited. Arrogant. If someone were to ask Katherine Ethel Pulitzer to describe her father, those would be the words she would use. But he's also her father, which is why when he asks her to go undercover to root out a gang of rebels in the city, she doesn't hesitate.But the rebels are nothing like what her father said, and try as she might, she can't help them from growing on her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Wow, free time! I should work on No One Deserves To Be Forgotten, or Play Me A Memory!  
> Also Me: Newsies... But with super powers.

It starts as an ordinary day, with her father out on another rampage.

"There's been another rebel attack."

Katherine blinks, looking up from her book. Her father looks at her expectantly across the long dining table. 

"How am I expected to run a city, if those damned Irregulars won't stop ruining everything I've worked for?" He thunders, slamming his fist down on the table. 

Katherine sighs. It was the same stuff, every day for the past week. "Perhaps if you send someone undercover, father?" She suggests, going back to her book about secret spies and leaving that at that.

The last thing she expects is for him to actually take her suggestion seriously.

Which is why she can't quite believe it when she finds herself a week later, cornered in some grimy back alley by two of the meanest looking characters she has ever seen. Knowing they were hired by her father only makes them less appealing.

"Hey girlie, how 'bout I take you home and show you a few tricks, eh?" One of the brothers sneers, inching closer to her.

His nose makes a satisfying crunch when her fist meets it, but the howl that escapes his mouth is what really makes her grin. She follows with a quick kick in between his legs before the other brother restrains her, pinning both arms behind her back. 

She screams then, as loud as she can. "Jesus- fuck!" The brother holding her hisses, moving a hand to cover her mouth.

"Hey!" A voice shouts from the mouth of the alley. The other brother- who had managed to get back to his feet- is pushed back to the floor again by whoever the voice belongs to. The brother holding her drops her, and she hits the floor.

There's a brief scuffle, but it's over before Katherine can even get to her feet. The two brothers leave, muttering curse words and shaking fists.

"Hey princess, you okay?"

Katherine looks up and squints, finding the source of the voice.

And there he is. Her savior. A boy who seems to be around seventeen, placing him a year younger than her. Too young to be her target. His hand was extended to help her up, but she ignores it, opting instead to study his face. Blue eyes, brown hair. Handsome. A small scar on his chin.

"What's the matter, princess?" The boy asks, a smirk on his face. "You checking me out?"

"Don't call me that." Katherine snaps, helping herself up. "And no, I have no interest in street rats."

The boy looks offended at that. "Hey, lady, I got a name. It's Jack Kelly." He grins, spitting on his hand and extending it to her.

"Jack... Kelly?" That couldn't be right. That was the name of her target. This... child was in no way the infamous Cowboy.

"That's right sweetheart, don't use it out." He cocks his head. "You got a name?"

"Katherine. P-plumber." She stammers over words a bit, cursing mentally. She almost blew her cover.

The boy- Jack Kelly- raises an eyebrow. "What's the matter? Ain't you sure?"

Katherine shakes her head. "I am." She says firmly. "That's my name."

Jack gives her a skeptical look but thankfully doesn't press it. He turns to the boy behind him- brown hair, brown eyes, backward baseball cap, around fifteen- and whispers something in his ear. The boy nods and ducks into an alley.

Jack turns back to her, moving closer and lowering his voice. "Listen, Kathy, I saw what you did there. Those Delanceys couldn't score a hit on you. And us Irregulars gotta stick together, y'kow?"

Katherine blinks. "Irregular?" She asks, voice rising. "How dare you! I am not one of those- those-" Jack hushes her before she can find a word to finish her sentence, a worried look on his face.

"Kathy, I saw what you did with the Delanceys. No Regular fights like that." He glances into the alley that the boy had disappeared into. "Listen, I told Ike I'd bring you to Jacobi's. Can you just hear us out?"

Katherine hesitates. If he really is her target(all signs point to yes) then this would be the perfect opportunity. "Fine."

Jack grins, grabbing her hand and pulling her along. "Great! We need more people, ever since we lost-" his smile fades. "Ever since we lost Henry." He shakes away whatever memories were plaguing him, tugging Katherine's hand. "Never mind that! We're almost there!" 

He leads Katherine into a restaurant, waving at the man behind the counter. (Late sixties, salt and pepper beard.)

"Hiya Mr. Jacobi!" Jack grins cheekily. Mr. Jacobi rolls his eyes, pointing towards a back table. Around the table are three boys, one of which Katherine recognizes as Ike, the boy from before. One of the other boys- brown hair, blue eyes, cheesy grin, around fourteen years old- rises from his chair to meet them, taking Katherine's hand and shaking it enthusiastically. 

"Hi! It's nice to meetcha, I'm Jojo!" He gestures to the boy to his right. "This is Kenny!" Kenny- brown hair, blue eyes, looks suspiciously like her friend Darcy, probably around fifteen- raises a hand in greeting. 

"Is it okay if we ask you a few questions?" Jojo asks, pulling out a chair for Katherine.

Katherine sits, thanking Jack when he places a menu in front of her. He takes a seat directly across from her, eying her. "What do you want to know about?" She asks Jojo, perusing the menu. 

"Oh, you know. Things about you." Jojo grins, leaning over to look at her menu. "I'd recommend the pastrami on whole rye. It's one of my friend's favorites." Katherine nods, not missing the way Jojo's smile falters slightly. "So, let's start off with something easy." Jojo says, settling back in his seat. "What's your name?"

"Katherine."

"Full name."

"Katherine Ethel Plumber." Jojo gives Jack a look, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Judging by the interrogation, they had a lie detector somewhere. This was a test.

"What's your mother's name?" Jojo asks, before pausing to give the waiter his order. Katherine shrugs, ordering the same thing, before answering.

"Katherine. I was named after her." She pauses for a second, glancing away. "She's dead."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Jojo says sympathetically. "And your father?"

"Look, can we not talk about my parents?" Katherine asks, pushing herself into a standing position. "I don't like to talk about them."

Jack gives Jojo another look, and Jojo nods. "She's telling the truth, boss." He turns back to Katherine. "I'll get straight to the point. You've heard of the rebellion, correct?" 

Katherine's heartbeat picks up, and she crosses her hands on the table. "I have."

"Ike told me about what you did to the Delancy brothers. Not just anyone can do that. You're Irregular, correct?" Jojo asks, mirroring her pose. 

Katherine hesitates before nodding her head. If they really had a lie detector, this could blow her cover. "I have increased agility." She says carefully, not fully answering the question. It's true- after years of gymnastics and ballet, she was definitely more agile than a normal person.

"Great, great." Jack interrupts, leaning his elbows on the table. "Look, this may seem like a strange question, Kathy, but are you willing to join the rebellion?"

"Yes!" She blurts out, a wide grin on her face. "I mean- sure, if you'll have me." 

A look of relief passes over Jack's face, but it's quickly replaced with a stern look. "You realize how dangerous this'll be, right? You could die."

Katherine shakes her head. "I know. It's always been my dream to be a rebel."

The cocky grin returns to Jack's face, and he stands up, the other boys following his lead. "Great! Now, if you'll just follow Kenny." He gestures to the said boy, who holds his arm out for Katherine.

"Mornin', miss." He says cheerily, in a way that reminds her even more of Darcy. She takes his arm, letting him lead her outside. 

"What about our food?" She asks, glancing back at the table. Jack and Jojo were talking quietly, while Ike was messing around on something that looked suspiciously like a DS. 

"Jojo'll wrap it up and bring it over to The Lodge. Don't worry, we'll have someone heat it back up for you if you'd like." Kenny says easily, gesturing around with his free hand. He leads her into an alleyway, and she begins to feel nervous.

"Uh- Kenny?" She questions, but the younger boy just shushes her, looking behind him.

"I gotta make sure no one sees this." He glances up at her, raising an eyebrow. "What, did you really think we'd just let you waltz into our base?" He giggles, rubbing his hands. "I'm a teleporter. You should probably close your eyes for this."

Katherine obliges, closing her eyes. There was something about Kenny that made her trust him, but she still flinched when he put his cold hands on her face. "Relax." He whispers.

There's a loud pop in Katherine's ears, and she stumbles slightly, her balance off.

"Sorry, I should've warned you about that." Kenny speaks again, and Katherine opens her eyes.

She's in a small room, the walls painted an ugly beige color. There isn't anything in the room, which strikes her as odd. "I know, the walls are hideous. I've been begging Jack to paint them forever, but he never gets around to it." Kenny opens the single door, gesturing for Katherine to follow him. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to the boys."

Katherine follows him out the door, taking note of the sign, labeling the room as ~~'Transporter room~~ Kenny is a nerd'. The part that isn't crossed out is written in half-cursive, obviously added on by one of the residents.

The hallway they're in has many other doors, all labeled with the same half-cursive. Katherine passes 'Santa GAY', 'double trouble and also Blink', 'Best friend squad!!!', '13 days since our last accident', 'literally the best room', and one with a hole in the wall nearby, simply labeled 'Tommy Boy fucked up'. Kenny pauses briefly in front of 'Henry', but doesn't go in, instead turning a sharp corner and jumping down the stairs.

"Hey assholes, we got a green bean!" He shouts, landing with a thud on the floor.

"Shut up Kenny, no one cares about your nerdy little self." Someone shouts back, causing Kenny to groan.

"It means we have a new kid, Albert!" He shouts back. Katherine makes her way down the stairs, much more slowly than Kenny. 

"No way!" The voice- Albert- shouts back. There's a noise that sounds suspiciously like a chair hitting the ground, and suddenly a freckled face comes into view. "Holy shit!" He exclaims, grinning up at Katherine. 

"Hello." She says calmly, taking the moment to study him. (Red hair, freckles, probably around fifteen.)

"Hey Racer, get in here, you owe me five bucks!" Albert shouts. Another boy comes in, much slower than Albert. Blond hair, blue eyes, the same age as Albert. He silently hands Albert a crumpled bill, rolling his eyes.

"Katherine, this is Albert, and this is Race." Kenny introduces. Race perks up.

"Hey Kathy, is it true you fought off the Delanceys all by yourself?" He asks, fiddling with an unlit cigar.

"How did you-" She starts asking when a flash of movement catches her eyes. "Ike?" She questions. It's the boy from before, but his hat is on forwards now.

"Mike, actually." He corrects. "Ike is my brother. We're twins. I'm older, by five minutes." Albert scoffs at that.

"That's what you both say, and the time difference keeps getting bigger!"

Mike shrugs. "Well, he's lying."

Kenny laughs, offering his arm to Katherine. "Let's bring you to the living room, everyone can make their introductions there." She takes his arm gratefully, letting him lead her into the room Albert and Race had come from.

There are more boys in there, all sitting in a circle on the floor, but only one of them catches Katherine's eye.

Strawberry blond curls, lanky frame.

"Patrick?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day! If you have any questions, feel free to ask them!
> 
> Powers(that we know of):  
> Kenny- Teleportation


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I got a really positive reaction last chapter, so yay! I hope you enjoy this one too!
> 
> Also congrats to The_Bi_who_lived for guessing it was Finch! I guess it was pretty obvious, huh.

Patrick looks up, his eyes widening. There's no doubt about it- he's older, sure, and his hair has grown out to cover his forehead, but it's still the same Patrick.

His eyes travel from Katherine to Kenny, and he slowly gets up, brushing his hands on his pants.

"This the new kid, Kenny?" He asks, sticking his hand out. "I'm Finch."

"K-Katherine." She stammers, holding his hand for a little too long. He turns to Kenny, slipping his hands in his pocket.

"Hey Ken, how 'bout I take over this little tour? You can go make sure Kelly doesn't get lost." Kenny nods, disappearing back upstairs. Patrick grabs her arm, dragging her out a set of windows she hadn't noticed before.

"Kathy, what are you doing?" He hisses.

"I could ask you the same thing, Patty." Katherine retorts, crossing her arms. They're standing on a fire escape, and she recognizes the view as Lower Manhattan. "Is this where you've been the past six years?" 

"Don't call me that."

"What, Patty? What else would you like me to call you? Finch? You really want to be affiliated with those- those-" She gestures towards the room they left, where all the boys have gone back to whatever they were playing.

"They're my family, Katherine!" Patrick blurts, stunning her into silence. "I'm one of them, believe it or not." He hesitates, fingering the buttons on his shirt. "I ran away, because I'm an Irregular. My dad- he found out." He pushes his hair out of his face, revealing a large scar across his forehead. "He gave me this."

"Patty..." She says softly, at loss for words.

"Please, Katherine. You can't tell anyone about this. Not my parents, not anyone. Patrick died. I'm Finch now."

Katherine sighs, leaning against the fire escape railing. "It's- a lot to take in. You're Irregular?"

"So are you, right? That's why you're here?" There's a hint of suspicion in his voice, and Katherine tenses.

"Of course."

Finch breathes a sigh of relief, running a hand through his curls. "I'm just glad I'm not the only one." He tilts his head, looking at her. "We can go back in, if you'd like." He offers, gesturing to the door.

"Yeah. Okay, Finch." The name feels strange on her tongue. "I guess we should get back to the tour then."

Finch laughs, opening the door for her. She enters the living room, and all the boys turn to look at her.

"Done making out?" One of the boys teases, earning a smack in the back of the head.

"Shut up, Romeo." One of the other boys mutters.

"Katherine, the asshole is Romeo, and that's Specs." Specs, probably named for the thin-wired glasses perched on his nose, gives a small wave. Romeo, sitting beside him, shoots her finger guns.

"Hey beautiful."

Finch ignores him, continuing with introductions. "Silent and broody over in the corner is Tommy Boy, the one in blue is Buttons, pirate man is Kid Blink." The boys all give Katherine a smile when their name is called.

"It's nice to meet you." Katherine says absentmindedly, her gaze wandering around the room. This room was more furnished, with several couches and chairs that the boys had chosen to ignore, instead playing whatever card game they were playing on the floor. There were a few bookshelves with books, though they looked mainly untouched.

"This is the common room, Katherine." Finch explains. He gestures to the room next door, and she peeks her head in. 

Race and Albert, the boys from before, are arguing over something. Race has white powder in his hair that she really hopes is flour. 

The room seems to be a kitchen, with white tiled counters and cabinets. There's another boy sitting on one of the counters, and he turns when Katherine comes in. 

"Hey idiots." He says boredly, poking Race in the back with his foot. "New kid's here." 

Race and Albert stop arguing, turning to look at Katherine. "Kathy!" Race cheers, walking closer to her. "Help us settle somethin', would'ja?" He slings an arm over her shoulder, leading her over to Albert.

"Dick-for-brains here thinks you add eggs first." Albert announces, showing Katherine a bowl of flour. "It's obviously milk!"

"No, dumbass, it's eggs!"

Katherine tilts her head. "What are you trying to make?" She asks, a small smile on her face. 

"A cake." The counter boy says, hopping off the counter. "I'm Sniper." He sticks his hand out, and Katherine shakes it. "It's Smalls' birthday tomorrow, so we decided to make a cake ourselves." He tilts his head. "Only problem is these idiots don't know how to make one."

"Look, it's not my fault this dumbass doesn't know how to cook." Race shoots, trying to tug the bowl out of Albert's hands.

"Listen, I didn't sign up for this! If Henry were here-" Everyone freezes, and Albert lets go of the bowl. "If Henry were here, he'd know how to do this." He says quietly.

She's curious, but something tells her not to probe.

Katherine clears her throat. "You actually have to mix the flour, baking powder, and baking soda together." She offers. "Then you beat the butter and sugar together in a separate bowl."

Race curses under his breath in something that sounds like Italian. "We don't have that many bowls!" 

"Just wash the dishes for once, stupid." Albert shoots back, crossing his arms.

Race groans, mumbling something under his breath. Finch laughs, grabbing Katherine's arm. "C'mon, we can come back later when they're done." He pulls her out of the room and up the stairs.

"You've probably seen this before, right?" Katherine nods, glancing back around. There were a few doors she hasn't noticed before. There's one labeled 'im babey' and another one labeled 'It's Brooklyn, bitch'. Finch catches her admiring the signs.

"D'you like them? I made them." He grins, leaning against a wall. 

"They're... unique." Katherine comments.

"I'm down the hall, in 'literally the best room'. We can take a peek in a few, since everyone's probably out." Finch offers, opening the door to 'It's Brooklyn, bitch' and ushering Katherine in.

"Brooklyn's never here." Finch explains, giving Katherine a few moments to look around. There are two sets of bunks, each bed labeled in Finch's half-cursive, and a desk pushed into the corner. It isn't very large.

"Are all rooms set up like this?" Katherine asks curiously, spinning around to take everything in.

"Yeah. But this one's always empty, unless Conlon and his kids are here." Finch shrugs, leaning against one of the beds.

"How's Emma?" 

Katherine looks up at this, putting down the potted cactus she'd been studying. "Your sister? She's fine. Started middle school last year." 

"Do they-" Finch hesitates, picking up a pencil from the desk nearby and pretending to be interested in it. "Do they talk about me?"

Katherine frowns, placing a hand on Finch's shoulder. "Finch, your mother has searched every corner of this city to find you. She still doesn't believe you're dead."

"And my father?"

Katherine hesitates, and Finch takes that as an answer, chucking the pencil across the room. It hits the wall, leaving a small pencil mark. 

"Fuck!" He shouts, sitting down on the bed and holding his head.

"Patrick..." Katherine says softly, sitting down next to him. 

"I dunno what I thought. That maybe- maybe after six years, he'd actually love me?" Finch mumbles, rubbing his face. "It's stupid."

"No, Finch, it's not stupid. He shouldn't- he's your father. He should love you no matter what." Katherine winces at the thought of her own father. Would he love her no matter what? Did he love her now?

"If you guys are making out, stop now!" A loud voice announces, before poking his head through the door. 

The closed door.

Katherine wouldn't say she screamed. It was more of a... small noise of surprise, but it certainly scared the boy-who's-head-was-currently-sticking-through-the-door.

"Jesus!" He yelps, falling backwards out of the room. Next to her, Finch stifles a laugh, getting up and opening the door.

"You can come in, Mush." The boy, Mush, pokes his head in again, grinning sheepishly at Katherine.

"I didn't actually think anyone was in here, but after walking in on Race and Spot so many times..." He shudders, rubbing his shoulders. "Hi! I'm Mush Meyers!" He introduces, sticking his hand out to Katherine.

"You can walk through walls." She whispers, half in a daze. Mush looks confused for a second, scratching his head. 

"Well, sure I can. I'm an Irregular. So are you, right?"

Katherine nods quickly, shaking his hand. "Right. Sorry, it was just so sudden."

Mush grins. "No problem. It's always an adjustment. You'll have to get used to powers 'round here quickly. Mine's isn't even the strangest! You should see Finch's, it's amazing!"

Finch clears his throat, giving Mush a pointed look. "What were you here for, Mush?" Mush blinks, frowning slightly. 

"What was I..." He taps his foot, shrugging. "I forgot! See ya, Finch!" He gives Finch a salute and Katherine a wave, then phases through the wall next to the door.

"You could've used to door, idiot!" Finch shouts after him, scowling slightly. He turns to Katherine, rolling his eyes. "C'mon, let's continue the tour."

He leads her back into the hallway, shutting the door softly behind them. "All the other rooms are formatted the same." He explains as they walk, hands in his pocket. Katherine notices a sling shot tucked into his pants, a bag presumably holding rocks tied next to it. Perhaps Finch's ability had to do with accuracy?

He stops in front of one of the rooms, and Katherine almost runs into him. "Careful. This is your room." He taps the sign next to it, labeling the room as 'who runs the world? Gorls'. "You're sharing with Smalls."

He knocks on the door, opening it to reveal a room similarly formatted to 'It's Brooklyn, bitch'. There's a girl lounging on one of the beds, reading a magazine. She looks up when they come in, a wide grin on her face.

"Am I allowed to go downstairs yet? Race 'n Albert say I have to stay up here, as if I don't already know they're baking me a cake." She suddenly notices Katherine. "Oh. Hey."

"Hi. I'm Katherine. Plumber." She sticks her hand out, and Smalls spits into it, before wiping it on the pants of her overalls. 

"Sorry. Forgot newbies don't do that." She sticks her hand out again, and Katherine shakes it. "I'm Smalls."

"Smalls here was the new kid before you, which is why she doesn't have a roommate." Finch explains, flopping down on Smalls' bed. She kicks his shin, scowling in annoyance.

"Go be lazy in your own room, asshole." Finch whines, grabbing at Smalls' arm. He misses, his arm flopping dramatically over the side of the bed.

"You're killin' me, Smalls!" He clutches his chest. Smalls groans, kicking him in the shin again.

"You sound like Kenny!" She complains. Katherine giggles, making her way over to the other bunk. She sits on the bottom bunk, studying her surroundings.

"Hey guys!" Mush announces, sticking his head through the door.

(Katherine doesn't scream again. Obviously. She's a respectable young woman, goddamnit.)

"What is it, Mush?" Smalls asks, stopping her assault on Finch.

"Jack's callin' a meeting! I think there's gonna be another raid." He disappears, and Katherine turns to Finch.

"A raid?" She asks, heartbeat pounding in her ears.

"Yeah, for food 'n supplies. And to show old man Pulitzer who's boss." Katherine flinches at her father's name, but neither Finch nor Smalls seem to notice.

Finch hops off of Smalls' bed, stretching his long limbs. "Might as well get it over with." Smalls comments, heading for the door. Katherine follows her, tilting her head.

"Jack is known for his horribly long speeches." Finch explains, slipping his hands into his pockets. 

Smalls makes a noise of agreement, bouncing beside Katherine. "It usually ends up with him spouting some bullshit about Santa Fe." Finch groans, elbowing Smalls.

"The moon is always bigger in Santa Fe." They say in unison, cracking up.

"Hey! I can hear you two, y'know that?" Someone shouts from downstairs, presumably Jack. Smalls rolls her eyes at Katherine, sliding down the banister. Finch takes the steps two at a time, while Katherine follows at a much more sensible pace.

"Yeah, that's the whole point of an insult, Kelly." Finch grins.

Katherine turns the corner into the living room and freezes. There are a lot more people than before, almost twenty boys all stuffed into one room. They all turn to look at her, and someone wolf whistles.

"Shut up, Romeo." Jack shouts, picking up a couch pillow and chucking it into the crowd. It hits the dark haired boy she recognizes as Romeo, and he giggles. "Kathy!" Jack grins, waving her over. Finch perches on top of one of the couches, while Smalls sprawls on the floor.

"Lemme introduce everyone, okay?" Jack says, offering Katherine his seat. She takes it gratefully, as he starts listing off names.

"You know Finch and Smalls, obviously. Those two dumbasses are Race and Albert, that's Buttons, Romeo, Specs, Jojo- you met him- Kenny, Mike 'n Ike, that over there is Crutchie, Mush and Blink in the corner, Tommy Boy, Elmer, Boots, that's Sniper, who Smalls is lying on? Smalls, move over so Kathy can actually see him!" Smalls scowls, moving instead to lean on Elmer.

"And this here is Dave, and his little brother Les." He gestures to his side, where a young boy is sitting. He waves enthusiastically at Katherine, and she waves back.

They're all so young, which leaves Katherine confused. Her father had said the rebel forces were older, not just a bunch of teenagers! Les barely looked older than ten!

"Okay!" Jack claps his hands, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Introductions are done! Now for business. Davey?" He turns to Davey, who stands up, clearing his throat. Katherine can hear Smalls sigh in relief, and she smiles.

"Our last raid was last week, but we almost got caught that time. We need to be more careful. Especially you, Elmer. How's your arm?"

Elmer lifts up his arm, currently in a sling, and mutters something about buttons. Or probably Buttons, judging by the look he gives the boy.

"Great." Davey opens the manilla folder he was carrying, studying the contents. "Tomorrow we hit the warehouse. There's a ship docking there at 3 o'clock sharp, the SS Pulitzer." Katherine rolls her eyes. Just like her father to name a ship after himself. "We'll grab food and supplies and whatever else we need, then we'll burn the ship. That means Albert, you're on this one." He glances around. "Any volunteers?"

"You'll need me if there are any guards around." Crutchie says. "Or Romeo."

Romeo coughs loudly. "I can't go. I'm sick." Specs, beside him, gives him a loud smack. "What? It's true! Besides, I went last time. It's Crutchie's turn."

Jack rolls his eyes. "You up for it, Crutch?" Crutchie nods, and Davey adds him to the list. "Okay, Race? We'll need you, and anyone else?" There's a long silence, everyone trying their hardest to avoid Jack's gaze. "Anyone?"

"I'll go." Katherine offers, sticking her hand up. 

Jack scoffs. "You? No offense, sweetheart, but you're new."

Katherine puffs out her chest. "You'll need my speed to grab as much as you can." 

"That's what we got Racer for."

"You think he can carry a lot? Look at him! His arms are noodles!"

"Hey! They are not!" Race protests. 

"Fine." Jack scowls, and Katherine grins to herself. Perfect.

"So let's recap. Tomorrow's group will be Jack, Mike- because Ike went out today, Albert, Racetrack, Crutchie, and Katherine. Any objections?" Davey raises an eyebrow, as if daring anyone to comment. No one does. "Great. Now, Pulitzer is planning a party to celebrate his daughter's birthday next week." Katherine stiffens. She had completely forgotten about Lucy's birthday. She better be done with this job before then. 

Davey continues. "We're planning on breaking into the circulation yard that night and disabling their printing presses. Therefore, The World won't be able to publish it's propaganda. We'll need volunteers for that, but we still have-" He checks his wristwatch. "Eleven days. We'll have another meeting in exactly a week." He closes the folder, handing it to Les.

"In other matters," Kenny interrupts. "It's movie night!" There are a few cheers, but Katherine catches Smalls rolling her eyes.

"I've already picked the movie out." Kenny continues. "Titanic!" There are more groans this time, and Katherine stifles a laugh. 

"Hey." Jack grabs her arm, pulling her aside. "I know you're new, so if you need anything, me and Dave are in room-" He pauses, turning to Finch. "Finch, what room are we in?"

"Santa GAY." Finch supplies.

"Santa GAY- Santa GAY? Really Finch?" Jack groans. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not gay, I'm bi?"

Finch shrugs. "Well, Santa Bi certainly doesn't have the same ring to it." 

Jack sighs, rubbing his temples. "Anyways, if you ever need anything." He gestures vaguely to the stairs. 

"Thanks Jack." He nods, heading upstairs. David ducks into the kitchen, and Katherine settles down on a couch next to one of the boys.

"Hi." He chirps, sticking his hand out. "I'm Boots!" Katherine shakes his hand. He was so young and energetic, she couldn't help but smile.

He turns his attention back to the front, where Kenny and Sniper are struggling to work the DVD. Elmer provides encouragement from the floor, the arm not in a sling wrapped around Smalls. "We always watch Titanic." Boots shrugs. "It's not our only movie, but Kenny really likes it."

Katherine nods, and Boots goes back to fiddling with the Rubix cube in his hands.

"Hey Boots?" He looks up at her, and she hesitates, fingering the hem of her dress. It wasn't as well made as her other ones, but she had to blend in somehow. 

"Yeah?"

"How old are you?"

Boots frowns, tilting his head. "I'm twelve. Why?" His shoulders tense. "D'you think I'm too young to be a rebel? Is that it? Because Les is younger than me, so I dunno why you're targeting me. Besides, Jack says I'm valuable, so it doesn't matter-" 

"No, no!" She reassures. "I just was wondering!" He goes quiet, staring at the Rubix cube in his lap. Katherine fiddles with the hem of her dress. Twelve. Way younger than what her father had said. She glances at the other boys, measuring their ages.

The oldest was probably Jack, at around seventeen. Specs also seemed to be that age. Finch was sixteen, and a few other boys were too. But the majority were barely even teenagers.

"Hey Boots?" 

"Yeah?"

"Who's your leader?" 

Boots scoffs. "We don't got no leader." He pauses. "But Jack is the one people listen to, really. Him and David." He solves the cube, putting it to the side.

"You don't have any adults around?" Boots shakes his head, confirming her suspicions. She's about to ask another question when the lights dim.

"Shut up guys, the movie's starting!" Kenny shouts.

Katherine settles into the couch. This is going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any questions, feel free to ask them!
> 
> Powers(that we know of):  
> Kenny- teleportation  
> Mush- can phase through walls


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back! Sorry, I had some writers block. But here's chapter three! I hope you enjoy!

It's surprisingly easy to sneak out. Most of the rebels left during the movie, leaving only a few stragglers. Boots had fallen asleep on her shoulder, snoring softly, while Kenny watched the movie with wide eyes. Jojo was sprawled out on a couch, his arm covering his eyes. She was unsure if he was awake, but he didn't move when she gently moved Boots off of her. No one stirred when she slid open the large glass windows to the fire escape.

The night breeze is cool on her skin, and for once she feels like she can actually breathe. 

She starts walking. Her shoulders relax once the buildings starts getting bigger and less shabbier, until finally she's standing in front of Darcy's family manor. She knocks on the door, only waiting for a few seconds before it's opened by a disheveled Darcy.

"Katherine! You made it!" He beams, running his hand through his brown hair in an attempt to calm it. It doesn't work, and he gives up trying, waving her inside. "Bill is already in my room."

She makes her way upstairs, following Darcy, even though she already knows her way to his room. Bill doesn't even look up from his spot in Darcy's chair when they enter, only tossing a packet in Katherine's general direction. She catches it, thankfully.

"Chocolate covered almonds?" She raises an eyebrow. Bill just shrugs, spinning in the chair. 

"Ask Darcy. It was his idea." He picks up a book off of Darcy's desk, flipping through it boredly. Katherine turns her gaze to Darcy, who grins sheepishly.

"I thought you'd be hungry. Did the street rats feed you?" He asks curiously, sitting down on his bed and tucking his shirt back in.

Katherine pops the bag open, sitting down next to Darcy. "They did, but nothing as good as your cook's food." She gives a pointed look to the bag of almonds. "Not that your cook made these."

Darcy shrugs, opening his laptop. "Hey, just be glad I got you something."

"He didn't get me anything." Bill interjects boredly, flipping through yet another book.

"I brought you almonds!"

Bill slams the book down. "I'm allergic to nuts, Darcy!"

"Well, that's not my fault!" Katherine rolls her eyes, popping an almond in her mouth.

"Guys, come on. We need to get this done quickly before they suspect I'm gone." 

Bill rolls his eyes, sitting back down in the chair. Darcy huffs, positioning his fingers on the laptop. "Okay. It's recording."

Katherine takes a deep breath. "This is Katherine Pulitzer, undercover agent for Joseph Pulitzer. My job is to go undercover in the Irregular rebellion, and discover important information." She glances at Darcy, who gives her a thumbs up.

"I started earlier today. So far I have learned that they plan to strike one of Mr. Pulitzer's ships tomorrow and then during Lucille Pulitzer's birthday party. I volunteered for tomorrow's strike, to further gain information and trust." She pauses, taking a breath.

"There are approximately twenty rebels, all under the age of eighteen. The youngest is ten. They all seem to have powers, but so far, I've only been able to identify two. One is a teleporter and the other can phase through walls." She hesitates, before nodding.

"That's all I have to report for now. I recommend not attacking them tomorrow, so I have the chance to gain their trust." Darcy presses a button, giving her a thumbs up. She exhales, flopping down on the bed.

"You sound like a robot." Bill comments from Darcy's chair. He scowls into the mirror Darcy has above his desk, running a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Well I was nervous, okay?" She considers throwing an almond at him, but decides against it. She doesn't know how severe his allergy is.

Darcy types something into the laptop before closing it, giving Katherine a wide grin. "I think you did great, Katherine."

"See, at least someone appreciates what I do!"

Bill scoffs, obviously trying to hide a grin. "Yeah, because it's Darcy."

Darcy looks offended at that, sticking his tongue out. Katherine rolls her eyes, letting herself relax in Darcy's comfortable bed. 

"You guys bicker like a married couple." She comments, pillowing her head with her arms.

Bill scoffs. "Don't let my parents hear you say that." 

Darcy rolls his eyes, before glancing at his wristwatch. "Hey, Katherine, you should probably be headed back." He comments. She groans, sitting back up.

"If anything happens, you know where Darcy's house is." Bill adds, spinning in Darcy's chair. 

Darcy stands up, placing another bag of almonds in Katherine's hands. "Stay safe, okay?" 

Katherine smiles slightly. "It's not like they're going to kill me, guys." Darcy hesitates, giving her a worried look.

"Just stay safe." With that, he closes his bedroom door, leaving Katherine to make her way back to The Lodge.

The wind picks up while she walks back, and she shivers. She only had one dress, a threadbare thing that she had chosen to blend in. It's late in the night, and the street lamps in the area don't work as well as in her neighborhood, but somehow she makes her way back safely.

Jojo is waiting for her when she gets back, sitting on the fire escape railing and staring at the stars. He doesn't turn when she makes her way up, but she can tell he's seen her.

"You don't have to sneak out, you know. Kenny can just teleport you to where ever you need to go." He states, turning his head to look at her. He raises an eyebrow at her, smiling slightly. "You can relax. I'm not going to tell anyone." He hops off the railing, opening the door for Katherine. She goes through hesitantly, shoulders still tense. 

"I said you can relax." Jojo repeats, giving her a pointed look. Her shoulders relax, and he settles on the couch.

"You're not the only one to sneak out. Jack used to do it all the time. Finch did too." He studies her face, and she tries as hard as she can to keep it still.

He holds her gaze for a few minutes, before glancing away. "I'm not going to ask about you two. Whatever is between you can stay between you." He shrugs, standing up. 

"If you don't want people to know you snuck out, I suggest avoiding the kitchen. Buttons is in there." He hesitates, closing his eyes. "And here comes Crutchie."

Sure enough, Katherine could hear the telltale thud of Crutchie's crutch on the stairs. He hesitates when he sees them, glancing between Katherine and Jojo.

"I- sorry, did I interrupt somethin'? I didn't know anyone was up." 

Jojo shakes his head, patting Crutchie on the back as he makes his way up the stairs. "Enjoy your tea." 

Crutchie glances at Katherine. "Heya, Kath. What're you doin' up so late?"

Katherine fiddles with the hem of her dress, searching for an excuse. "I- couldn't sleep."

Crutchie smiles knowingly. "Come with me." 

He enters the kitchen, waving at Buttons. Buttons raises an eyebrow at her, as if questioning her presence. There's a kettle boiling on the stove next to him, and Katherine tilts her head.

"Is that tea?"

Buttons scowls. "What, just 'cause I'm British doesn't mean I always drink tea."

Crutchie giggles. Buttons gives him a look, then sighs.

"Yeah, it's tea." He reaches up to a cabinet above him, pulling out two mugs. "Are you going to want some? It's chamomile." Katherine nods, and he grabs another mug, placing it on the counter.

"Are you not able to sleep a lot?" Crutchie asks, pushing himself up to sit on the counter. He leans his crutch on the counter next to him, watching Katherine with bright green eyes. It's kind of unnerving, and Katherine looks away.

"Yeah. I uh- usually wake up in the middle of the night." She shrugs. "It's fine though, because one in the morning is the best time to write." She jokes.

Crutchie's eyes light up. "You write? So does Blink! You could probably give him some pointers." He hesitates, before leaning closer to her. "Don't tell him I told you that. He likes to maintain the tough guy image."

Buttons scoffs. "Blink? A tough guy? He's a literal teddy bear."

Crutchie rolls his eyes. "Anyways, did you have a good first day?"

She shrugs. "It was... okay."

Crutchie grins brightly at her. "That's great! Sorry it's been all hectic. You'll get used to it eventually."

Buttons opens another cabinet, pulling out the tea bags. "I think you're fitting in fine." He offers, glancing backwards at Katherine. "You seem to get along with most of the folks." 

Crutchie nods enthusiastically. "I think it's good Smalls has a roommate again! And she's not the only girl anymore."

Buttons scoffs. "Smalls isn't a girl." Crutchie hits him with his crutch. "Ow! You know it's true." He rubs his side dramatically. "It's not like she acts like one."

Crutchie rolls his eyes. "I won't hesitate to put you to sleep, Zippers."

Katherine giggles. "Zippers?" 

Buttons sighs, pouring out the water. "Crutchie likes calling people by the wrong names when he's mad at them." He adds the tea bags, handing Katherine her mug.

She rubs her thumb over a chip in the red ceramic, watching Buttons pour water for Crutchie. "Hey Buttons?" He glances up when she says his name, raising an eyebrow. "What's your power?"

Buttons sighs, placing down the kettle. "Give me your hand."

"What?"

He holds out his hand. "Your hand. Give it to me." She hesitantly slips her hand into his. He flips it over, pointing to a small cut on her thumb.

"Watch this." He covers the cut with his hand, closing his eyes. He pulls away after a few seconds, dropping her hand. "You're welcome."

She lifts her hand, studying it. The cut had completely disappeared, leaving no trace. "You're a healer." 

Buttons crosses his arms. "Yup. But don't expect me to heal your scratches all the time. I usually work with big stuff."

Crutchie scoffs. "Doesn't work half the time." Buttons' face turns pink.

"Just because I can't heal your leg doesn't mean I can't heal anything!"

"You couldn't heal Elmer's arm either." Crutchie points out, swirling his tea bag.

Buttons crosses his arms. "I did heal it. He just has to be careful with it now. You can't expect him to recover from a broken arm that fast!"

Katherine shifts on her feet nervously. She feels out of place in the conversation. Crutchie notices this, glancing over at her.

"Hey, Kath, it's gettin' kinda late. If you'd like to sleep now, I could help you." He raises his hands. "My power is sleep inducement. Means I can make people sleep. It's really useful for nightmares." 

Katherine smiles faintly. "Thanks Crutchie, but I'll be fine." She tries to stifle a yawn. "Good night Buttons, Crutchie." 

"'Night." Buttons says, lifting his cup to his lips. Katherine nods, climbing up the stairs. She can hear them continuing their conversation in hushed tones below her, but she's too tired to eavesdrop.

She makes her way to her room, opening the door carefully to avoid waking Smalls.

Who isn't in the room.

Instead, there's a small dog on Smalls' bed, curled into the light blue sheets.

"I didn't know Smalls had a dog." She comments, making a mental note to ask the girl later. 

Someone had put sheets on her bed, which makes her smile. She doesn't have anything to change into, so she just gets into bed as she is, trying to get comfortable. 

For the first time in a while, she sleeps the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Powers (that we know of):  
> Kenny- teleportation  
> Mush- can phase through walls  
> Buttons- healing  
> Crutchie- sleep inducement


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's me again! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's Smalls' birthday! Happy birthday Smalls!

Smalls still isn't back when she wakes up, which she finds odd. The dog hasn't budged, and she fights back the urge to pet it, making her way to the door.

"Oh!" Crutchie blinks at her, his hand poised to knock on the door she just opened. "Hiya Kath! Did'ja sleep well?"

She smiles faintly at his chipper attitude. "Surprisingly, yes." She glances behind her. "If you're looking for Smalls, she's not in here. There's only a dog." 

Crutchie grins, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the hallway. "Lemmie show you a magic trick." He shuts the door before banging on it with his crutch. 

"Fuck off!" Comes a faint voice from inside the room. Crutchie snickers, glancing over at Katherine.

"Come on out, Smalls!" Crutchie shouts back. The door opens to reveal a disgruntled Smalls, her short hair a mess. "Happy birthday!" He cheers.

"You were the dog?" Katherine asks, raising her eyebrows. Honestly, she wasn't even surprised anymore. Hell, if Finch came up the stairs and told her he could read minds, she'd totally believe him.

"Yeah." Smalls yawns, scratching her stomach. "It's a very comfortable way to sleep. Being a human all the time is so exhausting."

Crutchie giggles, moving on to the next door. Katherine grabs his arm. "Wait, Crutchie. I know this might sound rude, but I- I don't have any clothes? So do you know where I could find some?" 

Crutchie pauses, thinking. "Smalls' clothes would be too small on you, but it's not like she has any dresses. You seem like a dresses sort of gal." He studies her. "You look to be about Tommy Boy's size, so you can see if he'll lend you some of his old clothes. Probably won't find any dresses though." 

She smiles. "Thanks, Crutchie. His room is 'Tommy Boy fucked up'?" Crutchie nods. "Okay, thanks."

"Good luck." Smalls comments cryptically before disappearing downstairs. Katherine takes a deep breath before making her way down the hall, knocking on Tommy Boy's door.

He opens it after a few minutes, looking at her quizzically. 

"Hi, I'm Katherine? I'm new? Crutchie said I could borrow some clothes from you, because we're about the same size?"

"Katherine?" A voice calls from behind Tommy Boy. "Tom, let her in." Tommy Boy moves out of the way, and she makes her way inside, glancing around.

The voice reveals itself to be Jojo, grinning at her from one of the bottom bunks. 

"Hi, Katherine." Buttons says from the bed above Jojo. "You're here for clothes?" He studies her. "Yeah, you and Tommy seem about the same size. If you need anything tailored, though, just ask me."

Tommy Boy makes his way to the closet in the back of the room. He starts handing things to Katherine.

"I think the red one would look nice on you." Jojo comments from his bed, watching. "Tom, what do you think?" 

Katherine holds the red shirt to her chest. Tommy Boy studies her, shaking his head. Jojo sighs.

"You're right. She looks like a Brooklyn boy." 

Tommy Boy tosses her another shirt, a light blue one.

"Try those black jeans, Tommy." Buttons offers, poking his head over the side of the bed. Tommy Boy grabs the said jeans, holding them up in front of Katherine. She holds up the shirt. 

"Oh, that looks nice." Jojo comments. Buttons hums in agreement. Tommy Boy shoves the clothes at Katherine, who takes them gratefully.

They pick out a few more outfits, Buttons and Jojo interrupting every-so-often with their opinions. 

"That should be enough. At least 'til we get some new clothes." Jojo comments, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "If we're lucky, Pulitzer's ship'll have some clothes on it." 

Katherine feels a twinge of guilt. She'd probably be gone before they found clothes for her. She forces a smile on her face, ignoring the curious look Jojo was giving her. "Thanks for all your help."

Like Crutchie predicted, the clothes fit well. Not as great as some of her clothes at home, actually tailored to fit her, but they still fit pretty well.

She makes her way downstairs, then freezes.

The living room is gone. In its place is a large garden, extending as far as the eye can see. The couches and chairs are still where they are supposed to be, but when Katherine steps forward, the stairs disappear behind her.

"Katherine!" A cheery voice calls from one of the couches. She can make out a dark head of hair, which could mean any of the rebels. She makes her way closer, finally identifying the boy. He was the one with the broken arm, though it wasn't broken anymore, judging by the way he was waving it at her.

"Hi-" She pauses, squinting at his face. Why couldn't she remember his name? "-Walnut."

The boy laughs. "Close enough. I'm Elmer. Like the glue."

"Oh." Katherine sits down next to him, taking a quick second to study him. Dark hair, dark eyes, probably twelve or thirteen- Was that a cat on his lap? 

She eyes it warily. "That's not Smalls, is it?" She asks cautiously. Elmer laughs again.

"No, this is Kitty Perry." He glances around. "Smalls is somewhere with Sniper."

Katherine giggles. "Kitty Perry?" The cat meows, and Elmer looks upset.

"Look, you've upset her!" The cat meows again, and Elmer clutches her close to his chest. "It's okay, Kitty, she didn't mean it."

The cat meows again, and Elmer looks offended. "Now, that's not very nice! I'm sure Katherine didn't mean it in that way." The cat meows, and Elmer frowns thoughtfully. "Well, yes, I suppose, but can't you at least try to get along?" He picks up the cat, holding her out to Katherine.

"Uh- hi." She says awkwardly, feeling kinda silly for talking to a cat. The cat meows, and Elmer grins.

"She says it's nice to meet you. Also, she likes your shirt. Is that Tommy's?"

"Yeah. He lent it to me. You can talk to the cat?"

Elmer nods. "I guess Tommy really likes you. He doesn't lend his clothes to many people." He hesitates. "Only the people he really likes. Jojo, sometimes Buttons, Hen-"

There's a loud groan from behind them, where the stairs should be. Katherine turns, spotting Jack. The stairs are back, and he's standing at the top, overlooking the garden.

"Sniper, it's too fucking early for this!" He shouts, stumbling down the stairs.

"Jack, it's literally almost ten." Sniper comments from the other couch, where he had suddenly appeared. Katherine doesn't even jump, already used to the strange happenings of this house. The garden disappears, leaving the living room as Katherine remembers it. Her shoulders slump and Elmer gives her a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, well it too early for this bullshit." Jack mumbles, stumbling into the kitchen. Sniper rolls his eyes.

"If you want to be helpful, you can bring out the cake Albert and Race made." He calls to Jack, who grumbles something back.

"Where's Smalls?" Elmer asks, putting Kitty Perry back into his lap. Sniper sighs, stretching out on the couch.

"She's out shopping with Romeo. Where else?"

Katherine frowns, tilting her head. "Why Romeo?"

Sniper looks up at her. "I guess you could say Romeo has a certain... charm to him." He snickers, and next to her, Elmer bursts out laughing.

"He gets what he wants." Jack explains from the doorway. He looks much more awake now, a cup of coffee in his hands. "It's his power."

"Hey Jackie boy." Sniper snickers. "Your pants are on backward." Elmer bursts out laughing again, almost falling off the couch. Kitty Perry hisses, jumping onto the floor and disappearing into the kitchen. Jack curses in something that sounds like Spanish before racing back up the stairs. Katherine tries to hide a smile.

"Elmo, you should get your cat before she eats Smalls' cake." Sniper warns, a crooked grin still on his face. Elmer shoots upright, a look of panic on his face.

"Oh no! Kitty, get back here!" He races into the kitchen, and Katherine can hear him talking to Kitty Perry in soft tones.

"Sniper?" He shouts, sticking his head out of the kitchen. There's a worried look on his face, which might be because of the cat currently perched on his head. "They frosted the cake."

Sniper stands up. "Oh shit." He hurries into the kitchen. "Shiiiiit." 

Katherine follows him, frowning. "What's wrong?"

He whirls around to face her. "They frosted the fucking cake, that's what's wrong!"

"We didn't ask them to frost the cake." Elmer supplies. "That means Albert probably burned it."

Sniper groans, slamming his head against a wall. "You'd think for a literal human torch he'd be able to work a fucking oven."

"Are you guys talking about me?" Albert pokes his head into the kitchen. His eyes dart around the room, before landing on the cake. 

"Oh shit." 

He darts out of the room, Sniper following close behind. Beside her, Elmer bursts out laughing, startling Kitty Perry from his hair. Katherine can't help from joining in, giggling behind her hands.

"Good thing Smalls and Romeo are out shopping right now." Elmer says, once their laughter subsides. He pulls out a flip phone that looks like it was made during the ice age, dialing a number and placing it to his ear.

"Hey, Romeo- yeah. No, yeah- how'd you know?" He pauses, a smile crossing his face. He was a very smiley person, Katherine had noticed. 

"You're right, it is obvious. Specs? Nah, he's somewhere else. Katherine is here, though- you wanna say hi?" He cups the phone, leaning towards Katherine. "He says hi." He puts the phone back to his ear. "Romeo, d'you think you could- yeah- yeah? You already did? Dang. Did Smalls see?" There's a long pause. "Oh. Okay. Bye. Yes, I'll tell him." He wrinkles his nose. "Okay no, that's weird, tell him that yourself!" He snaps the phone shut, glancing at Katherine.

"So?"

"They've already bought a cake. Romeo wanted pink, Smalls wanted purple. They settled on green, for some reason." He sighs. "I need to go find Specs and tell him Romeo loves him." He puts the phone into one of his back pockets, adjusting his sleeve. "Can you watch Kitty Perry for me?"

"I-" She's about to protest, but the look Elmer gives her makes her pause. It reminds her of the look her siblings used to give her, back when they'd all been one happy family.

Before her mom had died.

She groans. "Fine, Herb." She instantly freezes, a hand flying to her mouth. Elmer gives her a quizzical look.

"Lots of siblings?" He asks, a sympathetic look on his face. "Me too. Youngest of nine." He runs a hand through his hair, making it even fluffier than before. "So you can watch her? Great! Thanks!" He bolts off, leaving Katherine alone in the kitchen.

She sighs, leaning against one of the counters. There was something about him that reminded her of her youngest brother. Perhaps it was his boyish charm, or the way he was always smiling, although her brother rarely did any of that lately.

Whatever it was, it was bringing up bad memories. She waves them away, heading into the living room. She had a cat to look after.

A cat that had disappeared into thin air, apparently, seeing as she was nowhere to be found.

Katherine groans, bending over to check under the table. "Here kitty kitty..."

"Elmer lose his cat?" Katherine looks up, squinting at the stairs.

"Mike?"

The boy sighs, making his way down. "Ike, actually. We're twins." He tilts his head, studying her. "I'm older, you know. By seven minutes." He's wearing a backward baseball cap, the only way to tell the two apart, apparently.

"What's going on?"

Both Ike and Katherine turn to look at the boy at the top of the stairs, his blond hair a mess.

"You know you're not wearing a shirt, right Kid?" Ike comments boredly, moving over to one of the couches and pulling out a DS. Kid Blink looks down at his bare chest and shrugs, flopping down next to Ike.

"Nothin' you guys ain't seen already, am I right?" Ike grunts in response, not even taking his eyes off the screen. "What you looking for, Kathy?"

Katherine, bent over again to search for the cat, straightens up. "A cat."

Blink tilts his head. "Kitty Perry? Go check upstairs." He leans over Ike's shoulder, watching his game. "Ooh, Pokémon."

Katherine rolls her eyes, making her way upstairs. Although the cat isn't in the halls, almost all the doors are open. 'It's Brooklyn, bitch' is closed, as is 'Henry'. She pauses in front of 'Henry', hand hovering over the doorknob.

"Kathy?"

She jumps, hiding her hands behind her back. Race gives her a funny look, glancing between her and the closed door. 

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you." He leans against the wall, chewing on his cigar.

"Why not?" Katherine asks, taking a hesitant step forward. Ever since she got here, Henry had been a complete mystery. The way they spoke of him made it seem like he was dead.

Race pauses, an uncertain look on his face. "Buttons doesn't like being interrupted." He leans down, picking up Kitty Perry and offering her to Katherine. "This is what you came for, right?"

She takes the cat, wincing when Kitty Perry digs her claws into her arm. "Yes, but-" She looks up, about to ask Race more about Henry, but he's gone. "Race?"

"Did he disappear on you? I hate it when he does that." Katherine stiffens slightly at the voice, but relaxes when she turns, recognizing Finch's strawberry curls.

"Yeah. Have you seen Elmer? I'm watching his cat, but he was only supposed to be gone a few minutes."

Finch sighs. "Ask Jojo. You'd think it'd be easy to find people, seeing as there are literally only two floors."

Katherine nods, gently rapping her knuckles on 'Tommy Boy fucked up'. Finch gives her a nod, disappearing back into his room.

"Hiya Kath, back so soon?" Jojo grins when he opens the door.

"I'm looking for-"

"Elmer, yeah. I know." He pauses for a second. "Try downstairs."

Katherine throws her hands up. "I was just down there!"

Jojo shrugs. "Tough. Oh!" He perks up. "Smalls is back!" He disappears back into his room, appearing a second later with a sleepy looking Tommy Boy. "I'd go downstairs if I were you." He tells Katherine, a small grin on his face. "It's time for the festivities!"

Katherine raises an eyebrow at that, but makes her way downstairs. She can hear Jojo talking quietly behind her, though he doesn't come downstairs. She turns into the living room and is filled with a sudden sense of deja vu.

The room is filled with people, all crowded onto the two couches and various chairs. Race had started a card game on the floor, something that seemed to be very typical for him. Smalls was chatting with Romeo, her hands waving around excitedly. Sniper was hovering near the kitchen, glaring across the room at Albert.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Jojo asks, coming up behind her. "That they all get along so well." 

Katherine shrugs, shifting Kitty Perry over her shoulder. "I suppose." 

"Kitty!" Elmer shouts from his seat on the couch. Kitty Perry squirms her way free of Katherine's grip, landing deftly on all four legs. She scurries off to her owner, who accepts her with open arms.

"Katherine!" This time it's Smalls, hopping up from her spot on the floor. She has a bag in her hands, which she hands to Katherine. "Got you something."

Katherine raises an eyebrow, glancing between Smalls and the gift. "But it's your birthday."

Smalls shrugs. "Romeo got us a discount. Besides, you don't have any clothes!" She pauses. "Any clothes that aren't Tommy Boy's. Nice choice, by the way." This she directs to Tommy Boy, standing on the stairs behind Katherine. He nods, a small smile on his face.

"Smalls, I can't take this." Katherine insists, pushing the bag back. 

Smalls glares at her, jaw set. "Take the fucking gift, Katherine."

She takes the gift.

Inside the bag is a dress. It's not as nice as some of her clothes back home, but it certainly isn't a cheap dress. She feels a sharp pang of guilt in her chest, and Jojo, at her elbow, gives her a strange look.

"Do you not like it?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. She looks up, startled, clutching the dress close to her chest.

"No, I just- it must've been expensive." Her eyes flick to Smalls, who is grinning proudly. 

"Nah. Like I said, Romeo got us a discount. 'Sides, Tommy Boy'll need his clothes back eventually, and we can't expect you to wear the same dress all the time." Her smile fades. "You like dresses, right?"

Katherine nods quickly. "Oh no, it's wonderful! I just- I don't have anything to pay you back with."

Smalls grins, rolling her eyes. "Consider yourself in my debt, then. Do you want some cake? 'Cause now you and Tommy and Jojo are down, we can start the party."

As if summoned by the word 'party', Race appears, slinging an arm around the birthday girl. "Whoo-hoo, party time!" He screeches at the top of his lungs, causing Katherine to flinch. All around her, cheers go up.

"Wait, wait!" Someone shouts, and the room quiets down. They force themselves up to the front of the boys- who had all created a circle around Smalls- revealing themselves to be Les, David's younger brother. "We gotta sing Happy Birthday to Smalls!" He announces, crossing his arms.

They're horribly off-tune and off-tempo, but everyone has a smile on their face. Everyone is singing, and they look happy to be there. It's unlike any party Katherine has ever been to, and it makes her feel warm inside, watching all these kids celebrate.

Once they're done singing in English, someone has the bright idea to start singing in Spanish. Next to her, Jojo grins, joining in at the top of his lungs.

After that, Albert starts in Portuguese.

After him, Elmer, in Polish.

After a while, Katherine loses count of all the different languages. It's as if every rebel has a different version that they're all willing to share. It's fun, but after the fifth song, she's ready to go, shifting on her feet. Luckily, Race's Italian was the last song.

Smalls claps her hands, bringing everyone's attention to her. "Thanks guys! Now it's cake time!"

"Whoo-hoo cake time!" Albert shouts, slinging his arm around Smalls. Race, on Smalls' other side, scowls at him, moving his arm so it's on top of Albert's.

Katherine sighs, gratefully making her way to one of the couches. All the boys head to the kitchen for cake, and she's left alone with Specs and Romeo, quietly conversing on the other couch. 

Romeo is doing most of the talking, his hands moving in quick gestures she recognizes as sign language. Every-so-often, Specs will interject with a sign of his own.

She doesn't feel like interrupting them, glancing at the clock on the wall. It's almost two, meaning that in almost an hour, she'd be participating in a raid against her father. She takes a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. 

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Boots asks, leaning over the back of the couch to stare at her.

"The raid." 

Boots' eyes widen. "Oh, it's your first time, huh? Don't worry. You'll do fine." He swats at her shoulder, a gesture which she's probably supposed to find comforting.

She doesn't.

"Boots, have you ever been out on a mission?" She asks, running a hand through her red curls.

Boots hums under his breath. "I spent a month in Brooklyn one night." He glances up at Katherine. "Are you gonna want cake? 'Cause Albert'll probably eat it all if you don't." He spares a glance behind him, standing up. 

She watches him leave, furrowing her eyebrows together. A month in Brooklyn one night?

"Hey." The voice causes her to look up, and she meets Jack Kelly's blue eyes. He's holding something in his hand, and he shoves it in her direction. "It's time to go."

She takes the object, revealing it to be a mask. "So no one knows who you are." Jack explains, his eyes darting around the crowded room. "Go out front, Mike 'n Crutchie'll have the car ready. I gotta grab the dumbasses, I'll be right with you."

Katherine nods, watching Jack make his way into the kitchen. She drops the dress off upstairs before heading to the ground floor, where the garage is. 

As Jack had said, Mike and Crutchie were already there, talking to each other. When Mike sees her, he honks the horn, grinning.

"Get in loser, we're gonna dismantle the government."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Powers (that we know of):  
> Kenny- teleportation  
> Mush- can phase through walls  
> Buttons- healing  
> Crutchie- sleep inducement  
> Smalls- shapeshifting  
> Elmer- can speak to animals  
> Sniper- illusions  
> Romeo- charm


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! We're finally at the raid! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Jack tells her not to put the mask on until they get there, so she spends the entire car ride turning it over in her hands. Jack, sitting next to her, notices.

"Feelin' nervous?" He asks, quiet enough that none of the other passengers could hear. Not that Albert and Race were paying attention, too busy squabbling in the backseat about Smalls' cake.

"A bit." She admits, eyes flicking up to meet Jack's. "I'm surprised you even let me come along."

Jack laughs. "Me too. Ain't every day a new kid gets to come along." He sighs, looking wistfully out the window.

"Have you always been their leader?" She asks, slipping into reporter mode. Jack looks up at her, startled, and scoffs.

"Me? Their leader? They only listen to me 'cause I've been here longest. Now Davey-" He pauses, a wide grin splitting his face. "They listen to Davey, even though he's newer than most. He's got th' brains."

Katherine nods, jotting it all down in her head. Oh, what she'd do for a pad of paper and a pencil!

She's shaken out of her thoughts by Race, sitting in the seat behind her, shaking her chair.

"The only reason it burned was because we didn't add eggs first!" He says loudly, still shaking Katherine's chair.

Albert scowls. "No, dipshit, it's 'cause SOMEONE-" He punctuates his sentence with a glare at Race. "-forgot to put the timer on."

Jack groans, rubbing his face. "Boys, boys, settle down!" 

Race huffs, but fortunately lets go of Katherine's seat. She sighs in relief, letting go of the mask she had been clenching between her fingers. It was slightly crumpled now, but it would still do.

"He started it." Albert whines, crossing his arms. Race, body tilted towards the window, sticks his tongue out at Albert.

"Shuddup, both of you, or else you're off th' mission."

That silences them, though they continue glaring at each other. Jack sighs, covering his face with both hands. "Ain't no squabblin' kids in Santa Fe." He mumbles.

"Santa Fe?" Katherine asks, although something in her tells her not to. In the front seat, Mike groans.

"Don't get him started, Kathy, please." He begs, but it's too late. Next to her, Jack is grinning, ready to begin his story.

"I ain't never been to Santa Fe, but my old man was born there. He used to tell me all about it when I was a kid." Katherine catches Crutchie rolling his eyes, trying to hide a grin.

"Everythin's bigger in Santa Fe, y'know?" He spreads his hands out, a dreamy look on his face. In the backseat, Race is mouthing along to what he's saying, as if he's heard this speech multiple times before.

"The sky, the desert, the moon-"

"You know the moon is the same size no matter where you view it?" Katherine interrupts. Jack blinks, ears going red.

"'Course I know that! It just seems so much bigger there. 'N it's all clean 'n green 'n pretty..." He trails off, sighing wistfully. "Soon 's I get enough money, I'm outta here. New York ain't the place for me."

The car falls into silence, the rest of the passengers looking quite upset at what Jack had said, though no one voiced their complaints. "You'd just leave?" Katherine asks, twisting the mask in her hands.

Jack blinks, surprised. "Well, yeah. 'S been my dream for so long, I dunno what I'd do without it." He sounds uncertain, his long fingers drumming against the car door.

Katherine nods. "That's understan-" She's cut off by Race, practically jumping out of his seat to grab Jack's arm.

"You gotta stop the car." He says frantically, eyes focused on something outside the window.

"Race, what-" Mike starts, but Race interrupts him.

"Stop the fucking car!"

Mike pulls the car over and Race scrambles out. Katherine opens her door, following Race out.

They're standing in the parking lot of an abandoned gas station. "Kathy, catch." Race calls, tossing her something. She catches it with both hands.

"A camera?" 

Race grins, pointing at the sign above him. 'Racetrac', it reads.

"Really, Racer?" Jack huffs, sounding annoyed. "I thought you was gonna die."

Race rolls his eyes, striking a pose. "Take the picture, Kathy!"

Katherine sighs, lifting the camera to her eye. It was a model she'd never seen before, and it took her a few moments to figure out how it worked, but she managed, snapping a few pictures.

"Jack, we're gonna be late!" Mike shouts from the car.

"You heard the man, Racer." Albert calls, sticking his head out the window. Race sighs, dropping his arms.

"You got some pictures?" He asks Katherine, taking the camera from her. She nods, following him back to the car.

"What model is that? I've never seen a camera quite like it." She lets Race go in first, his long limbs folding awkwardly in the car's backseat. He grins at her question, shaking the camera in the air.

"SplashCam one thousand. My buddy Splasher made it. Better 'n any of those fancy-shmansy cameras rich people got." He slides the camera into one of his pockets, patting it gently. "My pride 'n joy."

Next to him, Albert snorts. "Thought that was your coronas?" Race shrugs.

"Them too."

They pass the car ride in silence, until Albert speaks up.

"Hey Kathy, wanna hear a joke?"

"NO!" Race shouts, covering Albert's mouth with both hands. Next to her, Jack is shaking his head frantically. Confused, she glanced at Crutchie.

"Just say no, Katherine." Jack begs, but Crutchie just grins, hands behind his head. So she turns to Albert instead, currently struggling to push Race off of him.

She grins, shrugging. "Sure, Albert, why not?" 

Albert finally manages to push Race off, straightening himself up with a grin. "Okay okay!" He clears his throat.

"I had two dogs, Pete and Repeat. Pete died. Who was left?" Next to her, Jack groans.

"Repeat?" She asks hesitantly.

Albert grins. "I had two dogs, Pete and Repeat. Pete died, who was left?"

"Repeat." 

"I had two dogs, Pete and-"

Mike interrupts. "Okay we're here, please stop." Albert sighs dramatically, draping himself over Race.

"No one appreciates my jokes." He whines, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. 

"We'd appreciate them more if you didn't keep repeating them every five seconds, Albert." Crutchie says, opening his car door and getting out. Katherine does the same, slipping the black mask over her face. The last thing she needed was to get recognized by someone.

The sea breeze hits her like a truck, and she wrinkles her nose at the smell of fish. She had never been to the harbor before, never found the need.

And yet here she was.

"Kath, c'mon! We don't got all day." Mike calls, gesturing for Katherine to come over.

"So what's the plan?" She asks, leaning against the car. Everyone had put on their masks, but it was still easy to recognize them- Race with his blond curls, Albert with his red ones.

Jack clears his throat. "They're unloading the ship now, into that warehouse over there." He points. "Crutchie'll work on disabling any guards, Race 'n Kath? Go and grab as much food 'n supplies as you can get. Albert, go help them 'til we're all done. Mike, stay here 'n keep in touch with your brother. Tell him if anythin' happens."

"And you?" Katherine asks, crossing her arms.

"Me?" Jack scoffs. "I'll be creatin' the illusion that nothin's wrong, so you dumbasses don't get caught. Now go!"

Race shoots off in the direction of the warehouse, his body a blur. Katherine whistles. "He's a speedster?" She asks, question directed to no one in particular.

"Yup." Albert answers, rolling his eyes. "Likes to rub our noses in about it too. He thinks he's so great..." 

"How about you?" 

Albert glances up, grinning wolfishly. He raises his fist, watching as it catches on fire. "Combustion. It's pretty cool, even if I can't always control it." He catches her worried look and laughs, extinguishing the fire. "Don't worry, I'm getting better." He glances at the warehouse, where Race had entered. "C'mon. We don't want Racer to get all the credit." He jogs up ahead, and Katherine follows him.

Race is already sorting through one of the crates when they get there, frowning at the contents.

"Anything good?" Albert asks, moving to root through another one.

Race scowls. "Just books. Who ships books? Who even reads books anymore?"

"I do." Katherine shoots back before she can stop herself. Albert pauses what he's doing, looking up at her in disbelief.

"What, you've actually got time to read?"

Race scoffs. "Sure she does. She's one of those hoity-toity folk, dontcha know?" He moves on to another crate. "'S all they do all day, go to school and read books and make fun of us common people."

Katherine flushes. "Now listen-"

She's cut off by a loud explosion from outside the warehouse. Race curses, speeding outside.

"C'mon Kathy, don't just sit there!" Albert shouts, running after Race. She follows, catching up to the redhead easily.

"What's going on?" She shouts.

"Hell if I know, Crutchie was supposed to disable the guards!"

They break free of the warehouse and Katherine skids to a halt. The SS Pulitzer is on fire, pieces of the ship falling off into the water. The crane which had previously been moving crates from the ship to the dock was swinging rapidly, due to the two figures fighting on it. She recognizes Race's blond hair, but the other figure towers above him, and Katherine can't recognize them. Below them, on the ground in front of Katherine, Crutchie and Jack are battling another foe. 

"Who are they?" She shouts, glancing at Albert.

Albert curses under his breath, catching both hands on fire. "The Delancey brothers!" He shouts, before launching himself at Jack and Crutchie's enemy.

She recognizes them then, the two thugs her father had hired to attack her. She hesitantly raises her hands, eyes darting between the battle above and the one in front of her eyes.

"What're you doin' Kath?" Jack shouts, ducking under the Delancey's swung arm. "Attack Morris!"

"Which one's Morris?" She shouts back, bouncing nervously on her feet. Of course she knew which one was Morris, it wouldn't make sense for Jack to ask her to attack the one on top of the crane, but she was stalling. She'd never been in a real fight before, and she wasn't sure how her father would feel about her fighting his employees.

"Which one you think!" Jack shouts, eyes flicking to Albert. "Alb, go get Mike!"

Albert nods, shooting off in the direction of the car. Katherine takes a deep breath, throwing herself at Morris Delancey.

Her fist hits his nose with a satisfying crunch, and she grins, backing off. Crutchie gives her a smile before dodging out of the way of Morris' fist.

"I'll go see if I can help Racer!" He darts off in the direction of the crane, but not before patting Jack on the shoulder. He moves surprisingly quick for someone with a crutch. 

Katherine watches him go and almost gets punched in the face, moving out of the way at the last second.

"Princess! Back off!" Jack shouts, blocking one of Morris' attacks. She does as she's told, though she stays within range.

She watches as Jack darts forward, placing a hand on Morris' forehead. A confused expression crosses the man's face and then he collapses, legs folding under himself. Jack grins triumphantly, and Katherine breathes a sigh of relief. One battle done.

She glances up, squinting at the sun in her eyes. It was hard to see what was happening up there, but it looked like Race was winning.

And yet she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that had crept up on her sometime during the fight.

Her eyes flick to the end of the crane, to the crate still attached, to the frayed ropes, then to Jack, standing directly underneath.

Almost as though they have a mind of their own, her legs start moving. Slow at first, but picking up speed. "Jack!" She shouts, tackling him to the side. The ropes break with a loud snap, and everything goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if any of you people reading this are Brazilian, but I sure am, and so is Albert, in my mind. The joke he tells is one my mom used to tell me, except it's in English. It's much funnier in Portugese I swear. Anyways thanks for reading! If you have any questions, feel free to leave them below!
> 
> Powers (that we know of):  
> Kenny- teleportation  
> Mush- can phase through walls  
> Buttons- healing  
> Crutchie- sleep inducement  
> Smalls- shapeshifting  
> Elmer- can speak to animals  
> Sniper- illusions  
> Romeo- charm  
> Race- speedster  
> Albert- combustion


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya fellas! How are you? Hope you're doing good, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

She wakes up to the sound of voices near her and tenses, keeping her eyes shut. Like her spy books say, the best time to eavesdrop on the enemy is when they think you're unconscious. This is the perfect opportunity.

"Look, she's fine. No concussion, no broken limbs, no nothing. Can I go now? I've got... more important things to worry about." The voice is unmistakably Buttons, Katherine would recognize his thick British accent anywhere.

"Benji, I know you're worried about him, but there's nothing more you can do." The voice is soft, and Katherine recognizes it, though she can't quite match it to a face.

"There has to be!" Buttons hisses. "There has to be some way to cure him, we can't have this ending up like-" He stops, and Katherine can hear the creak of springs as he sits down on the other bed.

"Like Ten-Pin, I know." The other voice sighs, and the springs creak again. "Look, I know you gotta care for Henry, but you gotta care for yourself too. What would we do without our healer?"

Buttons chuckles. "Fuckin' die, probably." He pauses for a second, then continues. "Thanks Jojo, I really needed-"

He's interrupted by Jojo, a strange sense of urgency in his voice. "She's awake." 

Katherine stiffens. How did he know? The springs creak again, and Jojo's voice comes again, close to her ear. "How're you feeling, Katherine?" He asks softly.

Katherine cracks one of her eyes open. She winces in the bright light, taking in Jojo's worried face and Buttons, standing slightly further away, his arms crossed over his chest. He scowls at her, so she glances back at Jojo.

"Wonderful." She says sarcastically, pushing herself into a sitting position. She flexes her shoulder, frowning slightly. "Wonderful." She repeats. "Why do I feel great?" 

Buttons scoffs. "Probably because you're a lucky bastard. Crate didn't actually hit you, you just knocked yourself out on the floor tackling Jack." He glances at Jojo. "I'm leaving now. If there's anything else you need, don't bother me." He leaves then, and Jojo sighs, giving her an apologetic smile.

"He's not always that bad. He's just stressed."

"About Henry?" She guesses. Jojo tenses, and she immediately regrets speaking.

"Yeah." He says quietly, standing up. "About Henry."

She doesn't expect him to continue, but he does, voice shaking ever-so-slightly.

"He and Henry were really close. We all were. He feels guilty, being the healer." Jojo sighs, running a hand through his dark hair. Without a smile on his face, he looks so much older.

"I'm sorry." She says quietly. Jojo shakes his head.

"Look, Buttons was right. You're in perfect condition, and uh-" He pauses, rubbing his hands together. "Jack's looking for you. He's in his room."

She takes that as her cue to leave, pulling the door behind her silently. It takes her a few minutes to remember which room was Jack's, but she manages.

He's sitting on one of the bunks when she gets there, pondering over one of the manila files Davey had before. He leaps up when she enters, a look of relief flashing over his face.

"Oh thank god! You're okay!" He pulls her into a tight hug. She blinks, not quite expecting that.

"Uh- yes. I'm great. Better than usual, actually." She pulls away, studying him. "How did the raid go?"

Jack grins. "Perfect! Race knocked out Oscar, 'n we had Kenny come teleport you back while we grabbed some boxes. The boat was already on fire, so we just left after that." He turns, grabbing a box that was sitting on the bed and shoving it into her arms. 

"Here. Racer said you liked to read? Dave 'n I picked out some good ones. As thanks, y'know, for saving my life."

She feels a sharp pang of guilt in her chest, but she manages to smile, taking the box from his hands. "Thanks, Jack."

They stand there for a few seconds, neither of them moving. Katherine clears her throat. "I'll be going then?"

Jack nods, running a hand through his hair. "Uh- yeah. Thank you. Again."

Smalls isn't in the room when she gets back, so Katherine just sets the box of books on her bed and heads back into the hallway, intent on going downstairs.

A slamming door stops her, and she turns. Across the hallway, the door to '14 days since our last incident' flies open.

"Look, it's not my fault your notebook was in the way!" Albert shouts, waving his arms dramatically. Race, next to him, huffs.

"Yeah, and it's not MY fault your plant was in the way!" He shoots back. Behind them trails an exasperated Mush, wringing his hands.

"Guys, please-"

"It's obviously not an accident when you throw a giant fucking fireball and it explodes and practically burns off my eyebrows!"

"Listen, I told you I was practicing, you should've left the room!"

Mush sighs, pulling a sharpie out from behind his ear. He scratches out the '14 days since our last incident', replacing it with '0 days since our last incident'. He grabs Albert's arm, pulling him back inside. Race follows, still arguing.

Katherine giggles, continuing her journey downstairs.

The living room is quite crowded when she gets there, but there's a spot on one of the couches that she quickly claims.

"Hiya Kathy." Boots comments boredly from his spot next to her, feet propped up on the coffee table. He's solving another Rubix cube, more difficult than the last. "You sleep well?"

Katherine nods, eyes focused on Mike and Ike, playing some videogame on the T.V. "Hey Boots, what are they doing?"

Boots looks up, raising an eyebrow at her. "You've never played Mario Kart?" He asks incredulously. She shakes her head, feeling a little self-conscious. Boots gasps dramatically, grabbing one of the throw pillows and chucking it at one of the twins.

"Ow!" Mike- Ike? He wasn't wearing a hat, it was hard to tell- exclaims.

"Mike, Kathy's never played Mario Kart!" Boots shouts, way too close to Katherine's ear for her liking. Mike gasps dramatically, his car crashing into the side of the road.

"No! Goddammit." He scowls. Ike cheers as his bike crosses the finish line, and he gives his brother a smirk. Mike sighs, offering his remote to Katherine.

"No- it's fine." She smiles awkwardly, pushing it away. Mike shrugs.

"Your loss." He goes back to playing, elbowing his brother in the ribs. Katherine turns to Boots, who has gone back to his Rubix cube.

"Boots." He glances up, raising an eyebrow. "Can I ask you something? If it's not too inappropriate..."

Boots sighs, sitting up straighter. "You wanna know my power?" 

Katherine nods. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Lot's of people ask." He shrugs, fiddling with the cube. "I can freeze time. It's like- uh- that one show-" he snaps his fingers. "The Matrix."

Katherine laughs in disbelief. "You're kidding me." Boots, however, doesn't laugh. "Oh my god you're serious."

"Yup. Gives me a really bad headache though. So I don't do it often." He shrugs. "Ain't even the coolest though." He kicks his legs back up onto the table, folding his arms behind his head. "You should see Finch-" He's cut off by an angry voice from the stairs.

"Jaiden Jones! What have I said about putting your shoes on the table?" Katherine turns, spotting Davey at the top of the stairs.

Boots winces, pulling his feet off the table. "Sorry mom." He says sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Katherine. She giggles. David purses his lips, sitting on the other couch. 

"I'm not your mom." He turns to Katherine, his face softening. "Are you feeling better, Katherine?" He asks. 

"Oh yes, I feel much better. Thank you." She smiles faintly, a warm feeling in her chest. It was nice to have people care for her well-being. She glances over at Boots, who is fiddling with his Rubix cube and ignoring Davey. "Um- Davey, if you don't mind me asking, what's your power?"

Davey blinks, caught off guard. "Oh, I'm-"

Boots interrupts. "Davey's really fuckin' smart."

"Boots!" Davey hisses, cheeks turning pink. "Watch your language!"

"Yeah Boots." Ike comments. "Watch your language."

"Wouldn't want Kathy thinkin' we're heathens." Mike adds, eyes still focused on the T.V.

"It's true though!" Boots protests. "David's smart. Smarter than me. He's even been to high school!"

Katherine turns to Davey, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well- I haven't finished yet. My family needs my help now, since my father injured his leg."

"And he has a family!" Boots interrupts. He sets the Rubix cube down, having already solved it. Davey's cheeks turn even more red.

"So wait." Katherine says, before a fight can break out. "None of you have ever been to school?"

Mike scoffs. "I've been to elementary 'n middle, 'n ever since Davey's been here he's been makin' the younger kids go to school. All through middle. Last year for Smalls. I heard Blink made it to tenth grade. But that was last year, 'fore he joined us."

"I've still got two years." Boots scowls. "Middle school sucks."

Katherine nods, frowning. She sits in silence, processing this new information, until Finch comes downstairs.

"What're all you bummers sitting around here for?" He asks, jumping down from the top landing. Katherine almost jumps out of her skin, and Boots laughs at her, leaping to his feet.

"Finch! You gotta show Kathy your powers!"

Finch looks uncomfortable, running a hand through his strawberry curls. His scar is barely visible. "Now?" He asks.

"Yeah! Dude, it's really cool." Ike urges, having abandoned his video game. Mike flops onto the other couch, stretching over Davey's lap.

Finch sighs. "Fine." He gestures for Katherine to follow him, making his way to the fire escape. She follows tentatively, trying to keep her hair out of her face.

"So." Finch raises his eyebrows, leaning against the fire escape railing. 

"So?" Katherine prompts.

Finch sighs, unbuttoning his shirt. "Don't freak out. First time I showed Kenny, he fainted. Tommy punched a hole in the wall, and Albert almost caught me on fire." He glances up at her, catching the worried look on her face. "I'm only taking my shirt of so it doesn't rip."

He finally gets it unbuttoned, letting the flannel fall over his shoulders. A pair of wings sprout from his back, and Katherine stumbles backwards. "Holy shit!" She gasps.

Finch shrugs, flexing his wings. The feathers shine gold in the setting sun, although Katherine can tell the feathers are a mottled mix of red, brown, and gold. "That's a better reaction then most." He scowls. "Race called me a feathery."

Katherine nods, still trying to wrap her head around it. "You look like an angel." She says softly.

Finch's ears turn red, and he runs a hand through his hair. "Again. Much better reaction." He glances into the living room, making a face. "They're watching us." He glances at Katherine. "They think we're dating, y'know."

Katherine giggles. "That explains a lot." She moves over, waving to the people in the living room. Boots waves back, while Mike and Ike pretend to be interested in their game. "Shall we go back in?"

Finch sighs behind her. "Wait. Kathy. I need to talk to you." She stops, turning back to him. He looks uncomfortable, glancing at the people in the living room.

"What is it, Patty?" She asks, heart thumping in her chest. Had he figured her out?

"Jack." He finally meets her eyes, brown eyes serious. "You saved his life." 

She tilts her head. "And?"

"I'm going to be completely honest with you, Kathy. I thought your father forced you to spy on us. I- I know how he can be." Katherine tenses, but Finch continues. "But you saved Jack. And- he's like a brother, Kath. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

Katherine manages a small smile, her heart still thudding in her ears. "It's fine." She gestures to the living room. "We should go in before they get suspicious and think we're making out."

Finch doesn't stop her this time, and she makes her way back to the others. Race, Albert, and Mush had joined them, Albert seated in one of the chairs with Race sprawled across his lap, Mush sitting perched on the arm of a couch. Albert and Race seem to have made up, and Katherine shoots a puzzled glance at Mush. He just shrugs, looking tired.

"Kathy!" Boots calls when he sees her, waving his arms dramatically, as if she weren't five feet away from him. "I saved you a spot!"

Katherine squeezes onto the couch, pressed between Boots and Mush, who she smiles at apologetically. 

"So? Isn't it cool?" Boots asks, dark eyes shining with excitement. "First time Finch showed me, I nearly passed out!"

Katherine smiles, nodding. "It is pretty cool." She glances around the room. "What other powers do people have?"

Boots frowns, thinking. "Mike 'n Ike are telepathic. That's why one's always with Jack when he goes on missions. It's pretty cool, they're like walkie talkies!" Mike rolls his eyes, looking semi pleased with himself.

"Well, Kid's got a laser eye." Ike points out. "Think that's cooler than telepathy. 'Sides, most twins got it. Ain't ever heard of no one with a laser eye."

Mush nods. "Blink's is the best." He doesn't comment anything else, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"Romeo makes people fall in love with him, Tommy Boy punches things, Les' telekinetic." Boots counts on his fingers. "Specs has super vision, Davey's super smart. Am I missing anyone?"

"Jojo." Finch says, finally returning to the living room. His shirt was back on, wings hidden who-knows-where.

Boots nods. "Oh yeah! What's Jojo's power anyways?" 

"Being freaky." Mike comments, elbowing his brother with a smirk.

"He reads minds." Ike adds, glancing at Katherine. Her eyes widen.

Race elbows Albert. "Like that one time Albo was sad 'cause he thought I wasn't gonna be his friend anymore, 'n Jojo found him even though he was all the way on the roof?"

Albert pushes Race off his lap, dumping him on the floor. "That was you, dumbass!"

"Nah." Finch shakes his head. "He's just really good at guessing what people are thinking. No one really knows his power."

Katherine swallows roughly, giving them a weak smile. "That's- cool." She stands up, disrupting Mush, who had been nodding off. "I- I think I'll go to bed now."

"What?!" Albert protests. "It's only seven, sun hasn't even set!"

"Yeah!" Race adds. "And Kenny said we could watch somethin' other than Titanic tonight!"

Katherine shakes her head. "It's fine. Good night, everyone." She makes her way upstairs, not even waiting to hear their replies.

Jojo is in his room when she gets there, reading a book on one of the beds. He doesn't look up when Katherine enters the room.

"Hey Kath." He greets, sounding extremely tired. She suddenly feels awkward, keeping one hand on the door.

"Is it true?" She manages to ask, wincing at the way her voice wobbles.

"That I can read minds?" He glances up, a soft smile on his lips. "No."

Katherine breathes a sigh of relief. Jojo continues. "It's amazing what a good sense of hearing can do." He raises an eyebrow. "You're relieved. Want to tell me why?"

Katherine hesitates. His tone is soft, and for a split second, she wants to tell him. It's been a long time since anyone has spoken to her like that. She just wants this mission to be over with.

But then the door opens, and the moment is gone. She whirls around, face-to-face with an equally surprised Tommy Boy.

"Hey Tom." Jojo says casually, opening his book again. "Katherine and I were just talking about my powers. I can sense emotions, by the way. Not read minds."

Katherine nods, clenching her fists into tight balls. She had almost given away her secret, which almost certainly would've gotten her killed. If not by the rebels, then certainly by her father. There must be something about Jojo that made her feel so relaxed around him. Maybe it was part of his power?

She shakes the thoughts from her head, still paranoid about mind readers, though it wasn't one of the powers Boots had listed. 

These thoughts are still in her head as she gets ready for bed, and she falls into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Have a great day! As always, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!
> 
> Powers (that we know of):  
> Kenny- teleportation  
> Mush- can phase through walls  
> Buttons- healing  
> Crutchie- sleep inducement  
> Smalls- shapeshifting  
> Elmer- can speak to animals  
> Sniper- illusions  
> Romeo- charm  
> Race- speedster  
> Albert- combustion  
> David- super smarts  
> Boots- time distortion  
> Jojo- can sense emotions  
> Tommy Boy- super strength  
> Kid Blink- laser eye  
> Finch- partial transformation(bird)   
> Specs- super vision  
> Les- telekinesis  
> Mike+Ike- telepathy


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! This'll be our last update for a while! Nothing bad, just going on vacation!!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! >:)

Katherine wakes up to the sound of shouting and bolts upright in bed, hitting her head on the wooden frame of the bunk above her. She curses under her breath, but Smalls the dog remains asleep, a sleepy grin on her face.

She opens the door and almost gets run over by Jack, hurrying to his room. "Jack!" She hisses, grabbing his wrist. He turns around, eyes wide. "What's going on?"

"It's Crutchie." Jack fumbles in his pocket, pulling out a notebook. "His leg's actin' up. Here." He scribbles on the notebook, tearing out the page and handing it to Katherine.

She takes the paper, frowning slightly. "What's this? Is there any way I can help?"

Jack nods to the paper. "That is. First address is Dave's. Tell him to go to the second one. We'll need him." He shoots off towards Buttons' room, banging on his door.

Katherine glances at the paper. The first address she didn't recognize. The second one, however...

It was one of her father's pharmacies, researching a cure for polio. Ever since the outbreak ten years ago, scientists had been searching for a cure more than ever. So far, they had only managed to get temporary treatments, but they were expensive.

She wants to ask more questions, but Jack is gone. Sighing, she tucks the paper into her pocket, taking off.

The first address belongs to an apartment building, in a better part of town than the Lodge. It's still not as nice as Katherine's house, but it certainly isn't cheap. She bangs on the door, catching her breath.

A girl opens the door, around Katherine's age. Katherine blinks, caught off guard.

"Hello?" She asks, twirling her long brown braid around one finger.

"Uh- hi. Does David live here? I need to talk to him." Katherine says breathlessly, trying to look around the girl.

"Oh! Yes, I'll get him." She closes the door, and Katherine is left in the dark. She sighs, drumming on her arm. Darcy's mansion was close enough that she could be there and back without anyone suspecting her. It would be the perfect chance to arrest some of the rebels. And yet she hesitates.

She's pulled out of her thoughts by Davey, opening the door. He's fully dressed, though it's obvious he dressed in a hurry. "What's the address?" He asks hurriedly, grabbing Katherine's arm and pulling her down the stairs.

She recites the address, following him down. "It's Crutchie. His leg is acting up." She pauses, chewing at her lip. "Good luck." She offers, pausing at the bottom. Davey nods, offering her a faint smile.

"Thanks."

Katherine smiles weakly, watching him vanish from view. If she went back to the Lodge, nothing would happen. Jack and Davey would find what they were looking for, and her father would be upset at her lack of progress.

On the other hand, Darcy's house was extremely close. She could be there and back before anyone realized she was gone, and perhaps her father would finally appreciate her work.

She takes a deep breath, eying the road. Right or left? Lodge or Darcy's house?

She takes a left, her heart inexplicably sinking in her chest.

Darcy's maid is the one to answer the door, and she quickly ushers her upstairs, as if Katherine didn't already know where Darcy's room was. 

He's on his phone when she enters, but he jumps up when he sees her.

"Katherine!" He exclaims, running a hand through his hair. "What's going on?"

Katherine shakes her head, grabbing a piece of paper off of his desk and scribbling the address onto it. "No time to talk. This address is one of my father's pharmacies, and it's being robbed tonight." She stands up, pressing the paper into his hands.

"What- how?"

"Don't ask. I need to get back before they suspect I'm gone." 

Darcy's face softens, and he grabs Katherine's wrist, preventing her from leaving. "Just- be careful, Katherine. Don't let them get to you." He pulls her into a hug before letting go, waving the paper. "I'll handle this."

Katherine nods, forcing herself to smile back. "Don't be too rough on them." She blurts out, ignoring Darcy's surprised look. "They're just kids."

Darcy nods, rolling his eyes. "Sure, Katherine."

Content, she turns on her heel, running as fast as she can back to the Lodge. It had already been too long, and people were bound to be suspicious.

Sure enough, Buttons corners her in the living room, arms crossed over his chest. "Where have you been?" He demands, scowling. 

Katherine leans against a door frame, trying to catch her breath. "Got... lost..." She huffs. Buttons doesn't seem too convinced, but he drops his arms, heading back upstairs. She follows him, still out of breath. "How is he?"

Buttons scoffs. "How the hell am I supposed to know? Bloody bastard went on the mission. I told him to stay down, Jack and Davey got him covered but nooo!" He throws his hands up. "He's got somethin' to prove. Fuckin' idiot."

Katherine feels a surge of panic, though she doesn't quite know why. "Crutchie's with them?"

"That's what I said, ain't it?"

"When are they coming back?" She asks, a sense of urgency filling her body.

"Hell if I know. No one tells me anything." Buttons huffs, shutting the door to his room. Katherine sighs, slumping against one of the walls. She lets herself slide down to the ground, back still pressed against the wall.

She must have fallen asleep again, because she wakes up to shouting. She jerks awake, filled with a sense of deja vu, this time accompanied by a crick in her neck. She bolts to her feet, studying her surroundings.

The hallway was crowded. So crowded, in fact, that it took her a while to find the source of the shouting. When she did, her eyes widened in horror.

It was Kenny, face streaked with blood. He was dragging a body that was unmistakably Jack's, although it was hard to tell who by the blood caking his face. Next to him, Tommy Boy was carrying a limp form that was either David or Crutchie, gesturing for people to move out of the way.

Katherine feels a shove and stumbles, watching Buttons push his way through the crowd, falling to his knees in front of Jack. He places both hands on Jack's face.

"What happened?" He asks. His voice is soft, but somehow Katherine can hear it all the way down the hall. Jack lifts his head weakly and croaks out a single word.

"Snyder."

The hallway erupts into chaos, and Katherine is pushed into someone's chest. They hold her close, shielding her from the chaos.

When she finally manages to look up, her eyes catch worried blue eyes and an unsmiling face. "Jojo? What's going on?" She asks, pulling herself away from the boy.

Jojo frowns, wringing his hands together. He looks terrified, glancing from side to side as if a murderer was going to jump out at any minute. "They got Crutchie." He says in a quiet voice, leaning close so Katherine can hear him. "They took him to the House of Refuge."

"What?" She asks.

"The Refuge. A correctional facility for... kids like us." He eyes her, raising an eyebrow. "Not a lot of street kids don't know what the Refuge is."

Katherine tenses, excuse ready on her lips, but Jojo continues, a wry smile on his lips. "But you're not a street kid, are you." Its not phrased as a question, and Katherine ducks her head.

"I don't see why it's so bad." She switches the topic. "It's a correctional facility, isn't that good?"

Jojo's face goes dark, and suddenly she's scared. None of the boys had seemed very threatening before, least of all Jojo. But in that moment, she knew that any of the people in the Lodge could kill her if they wanted to. A shiver runs down her spine. This was what her father had warned her against.

But the moment passes, and Jojo's face turns stony. He turns on his heels, and Katherine assumes the conversation is over.

But then he speaks again, voice carefully steady.

"I think it's time you met Henry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Sorry for the cliffhanger, see you guys in a month!  
> :)
> 
> Powers (that we know of):  
> Kenny- teleportation  
> Mush- can phase through walls  
> Buttons- healing  
> Crutchie- sleep inducement  
> Smalls- shapeshifting  
> Elmer- can speak to animals  
> Sniper- illusions  
> Romeo- charm  
> Race- speedster  
> Albert- combustion  
> David- super smarts  
> Boots- time distortion  
> Jojo- can sense emotions  
> Tommy Boy- super strength  
> Kid Blink- laser eye  
> Finch- partial transformation(bird)  
> Specs- super vision  
> Les- telekinesis  
> Mike+Ike- telepathy  
> Katherine- being a TRAITOR


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? It's me!!! :D  
> It's Henry-time!  
> Enjoy ;)

Jojo leads her to the door marked ‘Henry’, ignoring her questions.

“Now, before we go in-“ He starts, turning around suddenly.

Katherine, not anticipating the sudden stop, runs into his chest. Jojo makes a small noise, and Katherine jumps back, cheeks flushing.

“Before we go in,” Jojo repeats, “I want you to be aware of a few things.” He hesitates, holding up a hand.

“Henry was being held in the correctional facility called the House of Refuge. It is not a refuge.” Jojo scowls. “It is a torture facility. They intend to torture the spirit out of us, to make us ‘Normal’.” He punctuates the word with air quotes, grimacing.

“The only person to ever escape was Jack. Henry-“ He pauses, massaging the bridge of his nose. “Henry served his full term, so they released him. But he’s not the same anymore.

“Henry was my best friend before, and now I barely even recognize him.”

There’s a long silence as Katherine tries to comprehend what Jojo was saying. When she finally understands, her heart drops. This was her father’s doing. The Refuge was one of his institutions, she knew. Jojo watches her carefully, his blue eyes tired.

"Now you know. The Refuge is NOT a good place. It affects each child differently, but one thing is constant- they’re nothing like what they were. And now Crutchie’s there.”

He turns on his heel, pushing the door open. Katherine takes a deep breath, following him inside.

The room is darker than she expected, and it takes her eyes a minute to adjust. When she can finally see, she gasps.

The room is covered in vines. They’re everywhere- crawling up the walls, crisscrossing across the floor, dangling from the ceiling. There are only three spots that are bare: two where the bunks would be in any other room, and one where the bed actually is, pushed up against the wall near a large window.

There is a boy sitting in the bed. He seems younger than most of the other boys, no older than ten. There’s a blanket curled around his shoulders, even though the room isn’t exactly cool. He whirls around when they come in, fear etched onto his young face.

“Jojo?” He calls, voice cracking pitifully.

“Yeah, I’m here.” Jojo calls. He takes Katherine’s hand, helping her over a particularly thick vine. “I brought someone to meet you. Is that okay?” His tone is soft, like one would talk to a wounded animal.

There’s a long silence from the boy on the bed, but he eventually nods, and Jojo leads Katherine over.

Now that she can see him clearly, she estimates his actual age as older, probably 12 or 13, closer to Jojo’s age. His eyes are dark, his hair darker. “Who’s she?” He asks, eying her warily. His voice is soft, with a slight accent she can’t quite place.

“Henry, this is Katherine. Katherine here is going to ask you a few questions, is that okay?” He turns to Katherine, who swallows roughly.

“Hi.” She offers her hand to Henry, who recoils away, curling in on himself. She immediately pulls her hand away, cheeks flushing. “Sorry.”

_“Ella no te va a lastimar, pollito.”_ Jojo says, his voice soft. Henry slightly uncurls, eyes focused on Jojo. " _Aquí. te traje algo._ " He rustles in his pocket, pulling out a small triangle of tinfoil. 

He begins to unwrap it, and Katherine recognizes it as one of the sandwiches from Jacobi’s. Had it really only been two days since then? He offers it to Henry, keeping a good distance.

Henry eyes it warily before taking it, cupping it in his small hands. “ _Gracias_ , Jojo.” He mumbles, before taking a small bite of the sandwich.

Jojo smiles sadly, turning again to Katherine, who was completely lost. “Hen and I grew up together. He’d always blow his allowance on these sandwiches.” He sighs, leaning against a wall. Or really, a vine that was crawling up the wall. “Remember that, Henry?” He directs that question to the boy on the bed, engrossed in his sandwich.

Henry frowns, his dark eyes unfocused. He doesn’t answer, and Jojo picks himself off the wall.

“Henry?”

He still doesn’t answer, hands dropping to his lap. Jojo lunges forward, grabbing the sandwich before it hits the bed. The sudden movement startles Henry out of his trance. He jerks back, hitting his back against the vine-y wall. The blanket falls from his shoulders, revealing scarred arms and a too skinny frame.

“ _¡No te acerques! ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño!_ ” His eyes are wide and filled with fear, but he’s not looking at Jojo. His eyes are still unfocused, staring somewhere over their heads

Jojo pauses at this, placing the sandwich down. “Henry.” He says in his calming voice. The boy in the bed flinches, curling in on himself, hands over his head.

“ _Dejame solo por favor._ ” He whispers, rocking slightly.

Jojo curses under his breath, glancing back at Katherine with wild eyes. “ _¡Ve a buscar a Crutchie!_ ” He shouts, before realizing what he said. “Fuck.” He mumbles, turning back to the panicking Henry.

“Henry. Henry. _Pollito._ ” The last name seems to jerk Henry from his panic, and he takes a shuddering breath, watery eyes slowly focusing on Jojo.

“Jojo?” He whispers, still shaking.

Jojo exhales sharply, extending his hands. “ _¿Estás bien, Henry?_ ”

Henry tentatively takes one of his hands, pulling Jojo closer to him. Jojo wraps his arms around Henry, who takes another shuddering breath, leaning into Jojo’s embrace. “I’m okay now.” He whispers, thankfully in English.

He looks up at Katherine, pulling his blanket around his shoulders. “I’m sorry.” He mumbles, twisting the fabric around his small fingers.

Jojo shakes his head, sitting on the bed and pulling Henry closer. “Hush. You don’t have to apologize, _pollito._ ” Henry sighs, burrowing his face into Jojo’s chest. He looks so small, his brown eyes heavy with sleep. “You can sleep now.” Jojo whispers, placing a gentle kiss on Henry’s head.

The boy lets his eyes slip closed, and Jojo lets out a sigh. He glances up at Katherine, frowning. “Are you doing okay?” He asks softly, as not to disturb Henry, already sleeping.

Katherine suddenly remembers to breathe, taking in a shuddering breath. Her hands are shaking, and she quickly tries to hide the quiver by clasping them together. “Yes.” She says softly, eyes flicking to Henry. “Is he always like that?”

Jojo exhales sharply, a wry smile on his face. “Ever since he got back. If anyone so much as mentions his past or his powers, he zones out and goes into one of those panics.” He sighs, gently running his hand through Henry’s hair.

Katherine hesitates, rocking on her heels. “You knew him? Before becoming a rebel, I mean.”

Jojo glances back up at her. “We grew up together.” He says simply. “The nuns took me in when I was two, him when he was five.”

Katherine nods, absorbing this new information. “I’m sorry.” She offers. Jojo just shakes his head, petting Henry’s head.

"Don't be." He says softly. "I'm lucky that I still have him here. When we got Ten Pin-" He pauses, threading his fingers through Henry's hair. His blue eyes slide shut, and for a split second Katherine is afraid he fell asleep on her.

But then his eyes slide back open, and he looks at her, a flash of pain crossing his face.

“Jack’s awake.” He says in a dull voice. “He’ll be calling a meeting soon. You should be there.”

Katherine takes that as her cue to leave, sparing one last glance at the sleeping Henry.

As Jojo predicted, everyone is already gathered in the living room when Katherine gets there. All eyes turn to her when she walks in, and she freezes.

“Katherine.” Jack stands up from his seat on the couch, wincing slightly.

Katherine can’t help it. It just slips out. “You look like hell.” It’s true. His lip is cut, and there’s a large bruise blossoming on his cheekbone. He can barely open his left eye, and his arm is in a sling. He barely looks like he can stand.

Jack scoffs, gesturing for her to sit. She does, next to a solemn looking Kenny.

“You might be wonderin’ why I called you here.” Jack begins, leaning against the couch to keep his balance. He stares at each and every rebel, letting the phrase hover in the air for a while before continuing.

“I think we got ourselves a scab.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Everything in italics is in Spanish. I've translated everything down below for those who don't speak it!
> 
> Ella no te va a lastimar- She's not going to hurt you  
> Aquí. te traje algo- Here. I brought you something  
> Gracias- Thank you  
> ¡No te acerques! ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño!- Stay away! Please don't hurt me!  
> Dejame solo por favor.- Leave me alone please  
> ¡Ve a buscar a Crutchie!- Got get Crutchie!  
> ¿Estás bien?- Are you okay?  
> Pollito- literally, little chick/baby chicken. Also used as an affectionate way of calling a person cute. Get it? Because he's HENry?
> 
>  
> 
> Powers (that we know of):  
> Kenny- teleportation  
> Mush- can phase through walls  
> Buttons- healing  
> Crutchie- sleep inducement  
> Smalls- shapeshifting  
> Elmer- can speak to animals  
> Sniper- illusions  
> Romeo- charm  
> Race- speedster  
> Albert- combustion  
> David- super smarts  
> Boots- time distortion  
> Jojo- can sense emotions  
> Tommy Boy- super strength  
> Kid Blink- laser eye  
> Finch- partial transformation(bird)  
> Specs- super vision  
> Les- telekinesis  
> Mike+Ike- telepathy  
> Katherine- starting to feel kinda guilty  
> Henry- plant growth (dormant)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Me? With another chapter? Impossible!  
> Please enjoy!

The room immediately erupted into chaos. Next to her, Kenny shoots to his feet.

“Whaddya mean, Kelly?!” He shouts, only to be drowned out by an enraged Race.

“You think one of us is the reason the mission failed?”

"That's absurd!" Sniper shouts.

“Stop crowding him!” Les shouts, pushing Race’s chest in an effort to move him. “Let the man work it out!”

Kenny scowls, but he does sit back down. Across the room, Race leans against a wall, keeping his eyes trained on Jack.

“Fellas, c’mon. It can’t be a coincidence. How could they know we was gonna raid that pharmacy? Tonight?” His eyes scan the crowd, and Katherine averts her eyes.

“Jack has a point.” That’s Davey, standing up from his armchair. There’s a large bruise around one eye, and his arm is in a sling, but he doesn’t look as bad as Jack. “This was a planned attack on us.” He hesitates. “They had a power silencer.”

Again, the room erupted into chaos.

“What?!” Kid Blink shouts.

“You mean they actually built somethin’ that can take our powers?” One of the twins asks, his voice almost getting lost in the chaos.

“Stop!” Romeo shouts, and everyone immediately shuts up. Even Katherine, who wasn’t speaking, feels the urge to be quiet. Romeo turns to Jack, crossing his arms. “Explain, Kelly.”

Jack sighs, settling back into the couch. “It’s simple as that. Dave thinks someone snitched, so someone snitched.”

“Well, who d’you think it is?” Smalls asks.

Jack takes a deep breath, focusing his eyes on Katherine.

All eyes turn to her, and she feels her heart drop. They had figured her out. This was it.

“It can’t be Katherine!” Finch interjects, scowling at Jack. “How can you say that? She saved your life!”

Jack looks pensive. “She was the only one outside the Lodge that night, besides me, Dave, and Crutchie.” He turns his gaze to Buttons, half-asleep on the couch next to him. “Buttons?”

“Hm?” He hums, rubbing his eyes. There’s blood stained on the sleeves of his jacket, a sight that makes Katherine’s stomach lurch. “Kathy was late coming back.” He mumbles. “Said she got lost.”

All eyes turn to Katherine again, and she swallows roughly. “I did.” Her voice sounds weak to her ears. “It was dark, but I found Davey’s house and I delivered the addresses, please believe me!”

David frowns thoughtfully. “She did deliver the addresses on time. She seemed very tired, it would have taken her longer to get back then to get there due to her not being in shape.” Katherine’s cheeks flush at that, though she doesn’t protest. He was speaking in her favor, she wasn’t about to ruin that.

“I trust her!” A small voice pipes up. Katherine turns, eyes landing on Boots, sitting cross-legged on the floor. There’s an unfinished Rubix cube in his hands, which he places down when he stands. “Katherine is my friend!”

Katherine winces at that. It was nice people trusted her, but their trust was misplaced. If only they’d met some other way...

She’s jarred out of her thoughts by Jack clearing his throat. “Well, there’s only one way to find out.” The way he says that sends a chill down Katherine’s spine, but she tries her hardest to meet his gaze.

“Gotta bring her to Pie Eater.” He glances at Davey, who nods. "We'll need people on that mission." He turns back to the crowd. "Anyone?"

Race's hand shoots up. "I'll go." He says, pushing himself off the wall.

Jack nods. "Great. Race, anyone else?" He scans the crowd, eyes landing on Tommy Boy. "Tommy, we'll need you. And uh-" His eyes dart around. "Mike."

Davey clears his throat. "Race, Jack, Tommy Boy, Mike, Katherine. Get ready to leave. We'll head out at 8. The rest of you are to stay here." He winces. "You know what that means. You're all under house arrest."

"What?!" Kid Blink exclaims, shooting upright in his seat. "That ain't fair!"

"Shuddup, Kid. No one fuckin' cares." Albert mumbles, earning a glare from Blink. Mush pushes himself out of his chair, hands curled into fists.

"Don't talk to Blink like that!"

"Stop!" Romeo shouts again. The two boys freeze, though they continue scowling at each other. "You two sound like school children."

Katherine takes a small step back, trying to get as far away as possible if a fight were to break out. No one seems to notice, and she manages to make it to the fire escape.

Her hands are shaking, and suddenly the bright lights of the city are blurred. She wipes a hand across her face, coming back wet with tears. "Fuck." She whispers, leaning against the wall. "No, no, no." She slides down the wall, burying her face in her arms. Her heart was racing, and it wasn't stopping anytime soon.

They had her figured out. They knew, and the only thing keeping her mission still alive were Finch and Boots. They trusted her, and here she was, betraying them. The tears start coming faster, the world a mess of bright colors and dark shadows.

"Am I interrupting?"

Katherine looks up, frantically scrubbing her face dry. The voice is unmistakably Buttons', but to her he just looks like a blob of blue and red. "No." She manages, although her voice is all pitchy and wet and disgusting. She hears Buttons sigh, and the sound of a match lighting.

"You've made quite a ruckus." He says after a long pause, and Katherine can smell cigarette smoke. She rubs her eyes again, and he comes into focus, leaning against the rail and watching her. "You've torn them in half. Half think you're a spy, the other half think Jack's delusional."

"And you?"

Buttons laughs, taking a drag of the cigarette. "I'm not quite sure." He says quietly, turning to look out at the city.

Katherine blinks, standing up. "I thought you hated me."

Buttons looks back at her, a dry laugh leaving his throat. "Nah." He doesn't elaborate, sticking the cigarette back into his mouth.

Katherine bites her lip. "I didn't know you smoked." She manages, then winces. That wasn't very nice of her.

"I don't." Buttons mumbles, blowing out a cloud of smoke. "Filched 'em from Jojo. He doesn't know I have them." He tosses the pack of cigarettes up in the air, catching it in one hand. "Says it helps him get rid of the emotions. Thought I'd try them, after the day we've had."

Katherine nods, moving closer to him. "Can I ask you something?"

He glances up, pulling the cigarette from his lips. "Shoot."

"Who's Pie Eater?"

"Lie detector. Next question."

Katherine hesitates. "Who was Ten Pin?"

Buttons freezes, cigarette tucked between his fingers. "Jojo told you?"

She shakes her head. "He only mentioned that... Ten Pin was in the Refuge."

Buttons exhales loudly, snubbing the cigarette out. "Ten Pin was a rebel. He had dreams, could see into the future." He sighs, tilting his head to the stars. "He was a tiny kid. Couldn't have been more than nine when we found him." He glances at Katherine. "He was sentenced a month in the Refuge. When he came back, he didn't have dreams." 

He pauses, eyes locked with Katherine's. "He had nightmares. Nightmares about a person with red hair, who'd destroy everything we've ever worked for."

Katherine's hand subconsciously flies to her hair, and Buttons gives her a grave look. "What happened?" Katherine asks.

Buttons sighs, eyes flicking back out to the city. "He went crazy. Attacked Albert, then ran away." He closes his eyes, tilting his head back. "The Refuge messes with you like that. I've never seen someone come back untouched." He opens his eyes, glancing back towards the Lodge. "You shouldn't be out here, technically. We're under house arrest, and Jack's convinced you're the reason Crutchie's in the Refuge."

"How about you?" Katherine tries again.

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'm the reason Crutchie got taken?"

Buttons sighs, pushing himself off the railing. "No." He admits. "I don't." He offers her a small smile before slipping back through the windows, rejoining the boys.

Katherine lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding, grabbing the railing for support. He'd known. Ten Pin had known, and the only reason they hadnt kicked her out the second they say her hair was because he went insane. The only reason they weren't kicking her out now was because they trusted her.

_Don't get attached._ Darcy reminds her. Shit. Was she attached? Was she actually warming up to the rebels who were nothing like what her father said? _Don't get attached._ Darcy warns again. Katherine takes a deep breath, pushing herself to her feet.

No. She wasn't attached. She was dedicated to her mission, and that was the only thing that mattered.

"Don't get attached." She whispers to herself, pushing the windows open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Have a nice day! If you have any questions or comments or predictions, feel free to drop them in the comments section!
> 
>  
> 
> Powers (that we know of):  
> Kenny- teleportation  
> Mush- can phase through walls  
> Buttons- healing  
> Crutchie- sleep inducement  
> Smalls- shapeshifting  
> Elmer- can speak to animals  
> Sniper- illusions  
> Romeo- charm  
> Race- speedster  
> Albert- combustion  
> David- super smarts  
> Boots- time distortion  
> Jojo- can sense emotions  
> Tommy Boy- super strength  
> Kid Blink- laser eye  
> Finch- partial transformation(bird)  
> Specs- super vision  
> Les- telekinesis  
> Mike+Ike- telepathy  
> Henry- plant growth (dormant)  
> Pie Eater- lie detector  
> Ten Pin- precognative dreams


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I have another update for you! Yay!  
> Please enjoy~

She awakes to the sound of knocking, and quickly jumps out of bed. Smalls is pulling on her socks on the bunk across from her, and she avoids Katherine's gaze. Katherine tries not to let it affect her, pulling the door open.

Tommy Boy gives her a small smile from the doorway. Katherine sighs. "Is it time to go already?" He nods, and she rubs a hand over her face. "Let me change." She closes the door, making her way back to her bed. Across the room, Smalls scowls at her, shoving her feet into her shoes.

Katherine picks out the dress Smalls gave her, ignoring the slam of the door that indicates Smalls had left. She changes quickly, joining Tommy Boy in the hallway.

"All set." Tommy Boy shoots her thumbs up, before leading her downstairs.

Jack is waiting, his arms crossed. He looks much better than yesterday, his arm free from it's sling, his lip healed. Behind him, Race is twirling an unlit cigar between his fingers. "Ready to go?" Jack asks, pushing himself off the wall.

Katherine nods. 

"Great. We're walkin' today, since Pie Eater don't live too far." He slips his hands in his pockets, glancing around. "Where the hell-"

"I'm here!" Mike shouts, almost falling down the stairs. "I'm here! Sorry." He grins sheepishly, adjusting his forward baseball cap.

Jack sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Let's just go."

They spend the walk in silence for the most part, Jack leading, Mike in the back, Race and Tommy on either side of Katherine.

"So." She begins, after a good ten minutes of silence. Tommy Boy gives her a look, and she takes that as encouragement to continue talking. "Where are we going exactly?"

Tommy doesn't answer, eyes flicking over to Race. Race sighs, pulling the cigar out of his mouth. "Gonna go see Pie Eater. Ain't you been listening?"

Katherine groans. That wasn't very helpful. She smooths down the front of her dress, trying to keep her hands busy. "This... Pie Eater, what're they like?"

Race frowns, chewing on the cigar. "Terrifying." He says solemnly, shaking his head. "Not to be messed with. He'll bite your head off."

Behind them, Mike snorts, pushing Race aside. "Ignore him." He says, and Katherine's worry eases. But then Mike continues. "He won't bite your head off, that'd be too easy. No, what he does is boil you alive, then chop you up to bake in his pies!"

Katherine gasps. "Does he really?"

Race grins. "Why d'you think he's called Pie Eater?"

"Knock it off, Racer." Jack interjects, shooting a backwards glance at the boy. Race just shrugs, going back to fiddling with his cigar. The group falls into silence.

They make it five minutes before loud shouts disturb the silence. Across the street, one of the uniformed cops has a boy suspended in the air by his collar. He's kicking and shouting, but the cop won't put him down.

Immediately, Race runs over, managing to keep his speed believable. The rest of the group changes direction, and Tommy Boy grabs her arm, dragging her along with him. "'Scuse me, officer, what seems t' be the problem?" Race asks, fiddling with his cigar.

"Nothing to be concerned about. Now get out of the way, kid." The officer scowls, and Race lifts his eyebrows.

"Stoppit, ya hurtin' me!" The boy squeals, grabbing at his collar.

"Sir-" Katherine tries, but the officer cuts her off.

"Miss, this doesn't concern you. Now scram!" Tommy Boy's grip on her arm tightens, and Katherine gives him a warning look. He scowls back, dropping her arm.

"Tommy, wait-" She's once again cut off, this time by a loud explosion. Everyone turns, and Katherine's eyes catch on one of the nearby trees, now on fire. The cop's eyes turn on Tommy, rage and disgust burning in them.

"Irregulars." He hisses, and Tommy takes a step back. The cop drops the boy, instead lunging for Tommy. 

"Tommy! Run for it!" Jack shouts. Tommy scrambles backwards, but the cop grabs his arm, jerking him close. Katherine grabs the boy who the cop had grabbed, tugging him into an alley.

"Miss, what's goin' on?" He asks, worry filling his small face.

Katherine sneaks a glance out of the alley, where Tommy Boy has managed to free himself from the cop's grasp. "Don't worry..."

"Swifty." He supplies.

"Don't worry Swifty, my friends have got this under cont-" Another explosion cuts her off. The cop's hat is gone, and his hair is sizzling. Tommy Boy lets out a laugh at this, which only makes the cop more infuriated. 

"Are you sure miss?" Swifty asks, peeking out next to her. "'Cause it sure looks like you could use some help."

"Don't worry." Says a voice from behind them. Katherine whirls around, putting a protective arm in front of Swifty. The boy in the alley puts his hands up, raising his eyebrows. "BP has it handled. This is good training for him." He flashes Katherine a bright smile, sticking his hand out. "You can call me Coffee Bean."

"Coffee... Bean?" 

Coffee Bean laughs. "What, never heard of a nickname before?" He winks at Katherine. "I'd think, being friends with the infamous Jack Kelly, you'd have your fair share of strange nicknames."

Katherine blinks. "Wait, you know Jack?"

Coffee Bean doesn't answer, instead pushing past her and Swifty, letting out a long whistle.

The officer, currently chasing Tommy Boy, looks up. His face hardens when he sees Coffee Bean. "You." He hisses.

Coffee Bean grins. "Me!" He holds his hands out, spreading his skinny fingers. "Did you miss me?"

The cop charges, and Coffee Bean deftly leaps out of the way. "Here!" He tosses something to the officer, who instinctively catches it. "BP!" He shouts. There's an explosion, and smoke fills the street. Someone grabs Katherine, pulling her away from the alley. 

"Don't worry, it's me." The person whispers, and she identifies the voice as Mike's. Katherine squeezes his hand, acknowledging his statement. Swifty's hand, in her's, tightens.

They finally make it far away from the cop, and Katherine leans against a building to catch her breath.

"Well, that was fun!" Coffee Bean chirps, suddenly appearing in her peripheral vision. Jack, on the other side of Mike, scoffs. Tommy Boy, rubbing his neck, joins them, Race trotting at his side.

"Sure, if your definition of fun is barely escapin' death."

Coffee Bean grins. "Well, you've done that plenty of times before, haven't you, Kelly?"

Jack sighs, pushing himself off the wall to meet Coffee Bean. They exchange a complicated handshake, too fast for Katherine to follow. "How you been, Coffee? You don't look a day over a thousand." Jack grins, giving Coffee Bean's hand one last shake.

Katherine wrinkles her nose in confusion. It was impossible, of course, for him to be over one thousand years old. Why, he hardly looked a day over eighteen!

It's Swifty who voices her thoughts. "That's impossible." He states frankly. 

Coffee Bean's gaze turns to them, and Katherine shivers. There's something off about him, something wrong with his eyes. "See you picked up some new strays, Kelly."

Jack shakes his head. "Little kid ain't one of mine." He narrows his eyes at Swifty. "Who are you, kid?"

"Swifty." He says simply, crossing his arms. 

"Yeah? Well the name's Jack Kelly. Maybe you've heard of me?"

Race sighs. "Leave him alone, Kelly. He's just a kid." He lowers himself to Swifty's level. "Hiya, kid."

"I am not! I'm ten!" Swifty's defensive look fades. His eyes flick to Coffee Bean, and he stares him down. "You're Irregular, ain't you?"

Next to her, Mike stiffens, shooting a worried glance at Tommy Boy. Katherine's hand clenched into a fist, and she eyes Coffee Bean nervously. What was he going to say?

"Yeah, I am." Coffee Bean says carelessly, crossing his arms over his chest. "So're you." He doesn't phrase it as a question, peculiar eyes boring into Swifty's head. The boy lowers his gaze, fiddling with his shirt.

Katherine steps forward. "Jack, you can't expect him to-"

She's cut off by Swifty raising an arm, palm pointed directly at Coffee Bean. Race takes a few steps back, getting out of the way.

"Oh, that's a good one." Coffee says suddenly, blinking. "Why didn't you use it on the bull?"

Swifty shrugs, dropping his hand. "Panicked."

Mike pushes himself off the wall. "You gonna share, Bean?"

Coffee Bean turns his gaze to Mike, a wide smile splitting his face. "Michael! So nice to see you. How's your brother?"

Mike shrugs. "Fine."

Coffee Bean turns to Tommy Boy. "And is that-"

"Tommy Boy." Jack cuts him off. "Answer the question, Coffee."

Coffee Bean shrugs. "The kid takes away your vision. Speaking of kids..." He spins in a circle, cupping his mouth with both hands. "BP!"

A small figure drops from the sky, startling Katherine. She jumps backwards. Coffee Bean just laughs, sweeping the figure into his arms.

"Coffee, lemme go!" The figure squeals, revealing itself to be a small boy of about eight. He manages to free himself, brushing himself off. He stares up at Katherine with mismatched eyes, one hazel and the other deep brown. He scowls. 

"Who the hell are you?"

"Barney Peanuts!" Coffee Bean chides, smacking the boy on the back of the head. "What have I told you about cursing?"

"Ow! I'm sorry, okay?" He rubs his head, rolling his eyes. "Jesus."

Jack snorts. "That Peanuts? He's certainly grown." He gives Barney Peanuts a little wave.

"Yup. He's gotten really good at controlling his powers." He gives the boy a nod. "Show them, BP."

Barney Peanuts sighs, pulling a small ball out of his pocket. He tosses it into the air, and it explodes, sending ashes showering down onto them.

Tommy whistles, and Race raises both eyebrows. "You're the one that saved us from the bull? Thanks, kid."

Coffee grins, slapping BP on the shoulder. "That boy's got natural aptitude. Say, Kelly, you headed to Pie Eater's?"

Jack sighs. "Yeah, but then we got caught up savin' this little booger." He rumples Swifty's hair. The boy protests, shoving his hand away. "Gotta go find his parents, huh?"

"I can take him for you." Coffee Bean offers. "I need to talk to Splasher about something, but it can wait."

Barney Peanuts scowls, crossing his arms. "But CB, we don't need him!"

"BP, just for a little while, while we find his parents."

"I don't have parents." Swifty speaks up, tilting his head. His blue eyes sparkle behind a curtain of blond hair. Coffee Bean groans.

Jack grins. "Good luck, Beans!" He tips an imaginary hat, bolting to the right. Tommy Boy grabs her arm, and they follow him.

Jack only stops when they reach a small shop, titled 'Spasher's Repair Shop'.

"Here." He gestures, leaning against the door frame to catch his breath. He does a quick headcount, and determines no one's missing. "Great. Brace yourself." This he directs towards Katherine, before pushing the door open.

"Hello, and welcome to Splasher's- Jack?" The boy at the counter frowns when they walk in, although his face blooms into a large smile when he realizes who it is. "Racer! What's up?" Race grins, making his way across the room and clasping the boy's hand.

"What's up, Splasher? Is Itey in?"

"Yeah, one sec, lemme call him." Splasher turns, cupping his mouth with his hands. "ITEY, YOUR COUSIN'S HERE!" He shouts, seemingly at the top of his lungs.

There's a loud screeching, and the door behind the counter flings open, almost taking Splasher out. A dark haired boy appears, a wide grin on his face. "EDDIE!" He squeals, vaulting himself over the counter.

"URIE!" Race shouts, throwing himself into the boy's arms. They laugh, spinning each other around. Behind the counter, Splasher rolls his eyes.

"Hey Jake!" He calls over his shoulder. "Bring in some tea for out guests!" He yells, receiving a muted shout from behind the doorway. He sighs, turning back to Jack. He does a double take when he sees Katherine, eyes widening. "Picked up another stray, did you?"

Jack nods solemnly. "Her name is Katherine. She's why we're here, actually. We need to talk to Pie Eater."

Splasher raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

Before Jack can answer, another boy appears in the doorway, holding a platter of tea cups. "Tea's here!" He hums, eyes flicking over the guests. They land on Katherine and widen. His jaw goes slack, and the tea trey crashes to the floor.

Splasher jumps. "Jake, what the fuck?"

Jake doesn't respond, raising a shaking hand. His finger lands directly on her, and all eyes turn to look at her.

"It's you." He whispers, voice shaking. "You're here." His eyes flash green and he stumbles. Splasher curses, shooting forward, but it's too late. Jake collapses, eyes rolling back into his head.

Splasher kneels next to his fallen friend, eyes flicking up to meet Katherine's. When he speaks, his voice is filled with disgust and apprehension.

"Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D I hope you enjoyed! If you have any questions or comments, feel free to ask! Have a WONDERFUL day!
> 
> Powers (that we know of):  
> Kenny- teleportation  
> Mush- can phase through walls  
> Buttons- healing  
> Crutchie- sleep inducement  
> Smalls- shapeshifting  
> Elmer- can speak to animals  
> Sniper- illusions  
> Romeo- charm  
> Race- speedster  
> Albert- combustion  
> David- super smarts  
> Boots- time distortion  
> Jojo- can sense emotions  
> Tommy Boy- super strength  
> Kid Blink- laser eye  
> Finch- partial transformation(bird)  
> Specs- super vision  
> Les- telekinesis  
> Mike+Ike- telepathy  
> Henry- plant growth (dormant)  
> Pie Eater- lie detector  
> Ten Pin- precognative dreams  
> Swifty- temporary blindness  
> Barney Peanuts- explosions  
> Coffee Bean- immortality


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys'll like this chapter

Katherine freezes, heart dropping.

"Who are you?" Splasher demands again, before shaking his head. "Nevermind- Dutchy!" He shouts, then glances back at them. "Itey, c'mon!"

Itey untangles himself from Race's grip, rushing towards his fallen friend. "Fuck- not again..." He mumbles, opening one of Jake's eyes. From what Katherine can see, his eye is completely green, and glowing, two things which they definitely were not before he saw her. 

She takes a small step back, only to he stopped by Tommy Boy, who gives her a warning look.

"Splasher, what's goin' on?" Jack asks, ever the leader. Splasher just shakes his head, grabbing Jake's wrist to measure for a pulse.

"He's havin' a fit. Saw somethin' a few weeks ago, an' now he keeps havin' fits whenever he sees a redhead."

Jack breathes a sigh of relief, kneeling down next to Jake. "So it isn't somethin' to worry about."

"Oh no. It most definitely is." Splasher says seriously. "Help me carry him to the couch?"

Tommy Boy lets go of Katherine, quickly moving over. "Tommy Boy can do it." Jack says, straightening his back. "Why should I be worried?"

Splasher stands up also, brushing his hands off. He watches as Tommy Boy lifts Jake easily, and gestures towards the door behind the counter. "You'd better come in." His eyes flick around, narrowing when he sees Katherine. "All of you."

Katherine shoots a quick glance to the door, too far away. Race could catch her before she even took more than a few steps, anyways.

"C'mon Katherine, we don't have all day." Race calls, fiddling with his cigar. She sighs, following him into the back of the store.

The room is a living room, that much is certain. There's a large couch, where Jake is currently laid out, and Splasher is perched on one of the arms. His dark eyes are focused on Katherine, which makes her a bit uneasy.

"So, Splash?" Jack prompts.

"He's never fainted before. He usually does that when he's receiving a prophecy, not when it's comin' true." He leans over, lifting one of Jake's eyelids. His eye is still green, and Splasher sighs. 

"So you're sayin', Jake had a prophecy... about Katherine?" Race asks, one arm around his cousin's shoulder. Itey nods.

"It started a few weeks back." He begins, and Katherine can't help but note his Italian accent. "Jake collapsed- well, not collapsed. He- he passed out, but he was still standing. His eyes turn green, and they glow. And he speaks in rhymes."

"So a prophecy." Splasher nods. "I don't remember the exact words, but it mentioned a redhead." His eyes turn to Katherine, busy wiping her hands on her dress. She looks up, catching Splasher's gaze.

"That's the second prophecy we've gotten sayin' a redhead's gonna destroy us all." Jack scowls, turning to look at Katherine. "Got somethin' to say?"

She's spared from having to say anything by a young boy coming down the stairs, glasses askew. He freezes when he sees them, eyes darting from person to person.

"Oh, hello Jack." He says pleasantly, although his thick accent makes it hard to understand him. "I did not know you would be here." His eyes land on Katherine, and his grin widens. "Oh! That is a strong power." He skips down the rest of the stairs.

Strong power? Katherine didn't have any strong powers. Even if she did, the one she stated, enhanced agility, was hardly anything to get excited about. It was one of the most common powers, which is one reason why she chose it.

Jack seems confused also. "Strong power? Dutchy, you hit your head somewhere?"

The boy- Dutchy- falters. "What do you mean? I would not consider a luck Irregular weak."

Jack's face falls, and he turns to look at Katherine. "A luck Irregular?" Katherine's heart lurches. That's impossible. Luck abilities were some of the rarest, coming only ever hundred years or so. Besides, she was a Regular.

Dutchy nods. "Can you not see it? She is good luck. Luck Irregular."

Katherine freezes, thinking of all the times she had almost died. When she'd fallen from the tree, and left with only a small scrape on her leg. When she and Finch were playing on the roof, at six years old, and she fell almost twenty feet, only to land safely on a mattress someone had left behind. The nurses had called her lucky. _Buttons_ had called her lucky, after she saved Jack's life.

She takes a small step back, blinking furiously. That small step leads to another, and another, and suddenly she's running, ignoring the shouts from inside.

She expects a hand on her arm, but no one touches her. It's strange, she thinks, that they wouldn't send Race or Tommy Boy to get her. 

Maybe they didn't want her back. She'd understand that. Her mission was most definitely over now. She had failed.

"Katherine!" 

Her head jerks up at the sound, and she narrowly avoids running into Coffee Bean and Barney Peanuts. Coffee Bean's happy look morphs into one of concern.

"Katherine, what's wrong-" She pushes past him and continues running.

"Katherine!" Someone behind her shouts, and she identifies the voice as Jack. Why hadn't he sent Race, or Tommy Boy, or even Mike?

The hand on Katherine’s arm jars her from her thoughts, and she looks up, meeting Bill’s hard gaze. Her heart plummets in her chest.

“Hey!” Jack, having finally caught up, grabs her other arm, pulling her away from him. “Don’t touch her!”

Bill narrows his eyes, glancing between him and Katherine. “I don’t see how you like him, Katherine.” He says primly, brushing off his coat.

Jack’s jaw drops, and he looks between Katherine and Bill. “Kathy, you know him?”

Katherine avoids his gaze, shaking her arm free. She tries to catch her breath. “Jack, this is my... childhood friend, Bill.” She glances at Bill, hands in his pockets. “What are you doing here?”

“Your father requests your presence.”

Katherine’s heart drops further. “What? But why?” She glances between Bill and Jack, who just looks confused. Coffee Bean had come up behind him, Barney Peanuts latched onto his arm. “You’re ruining my mission!” She hisses into Bill’s ear.

Bill scoffs. “Katherine, the mission is over.” He pulls out a gun, and Barney gasps audibly.

“Bill! What are you doing?” Katherine grabs his arm, pushing the gun away from Barney.

Bill looks surprised for a second, before nodding. “You’re right Katherine. You should do it.” He offers the gun to Katherine. When she doesn’t take it, he tilts his head. “What’s the matter, _Kathy_?” He says mockingly, grinning wickedly. “Are you scared? Perhaps I should tell your father. I’m sure he’d be delighted to hear his daughter is a failure.” He sighs, shaking his head.

Her hands are shaking, she knows, but she still takes the gun, glancing up at Jack. The pure confusion in his eyes is enough to make her look away, but she looks right back when he speaks.

“Kathy, what’re you doin'? What’s he talkin' about?”

Katherine hesitates, pointing the gun at Jack. “I’m sorry, Cowboy.” She says, using the code name her father had assigned Jack. His eyes widen in recognition, the confused look slipping from his face.

“You’re with Pulitzer.”

Katherine grimaces, averting her eyes. They land on BP, trying to sneak off. She switches her aim, pointing the gun at him. “Don’t move.” She commands, voice hard.

“Leave him out of this!” Coffee Bean moves forward, putting an arm in front of his charge. “He’s just a kid!”

“Pulitzer don’t care how old you are.” Jack comments, crossing his arms. “All that matters is you’re Irregular.”

“What are you waiting for, Katherine?” Bill hisses, close to her ear. “Shoot him!”

Katherine aims the gun at Jack, her heart dropping lower. She couldn’t shoot him. She just couldn’t. But if she didn’t, Bill would.

Katherine takes a deep breath, clenching her eyes shut.

And she pulls the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back! I hope you guys don't hate me too much ;)

Time seems to slow for Katherine, and yet it’s all over so fast.

Coffee Bean lets out a grunt of pain, collapsing to the ground. The bullet had lodged somewhere between his ribs.

Barney screams, high and shrill.

Katherine’s gun explodes.

Jack darts forward, grabbing both Barney and Coffee Bean.

They’re gone in a bright flash of light, and Katherine is left cradling her burnt hand.

Time speeds back up.

Next to her, Bill curses, grabbing her arm. “C’mon, Katherine, we have to go.”

Katherine follows him numbly, still wrapping her head around the things that had just happened. She had just shot someone. Not just someone, a friend. Someone who trusted her. Tears sting her eyes, but she can’t cry. Not now. Not here.

“What’s wrong, Katherine?” Bill asks, stopping and pulling her into a shop doorway. “Aren’t you happy? The missions over. You don’t need to hang out with those...” He wrinkles his nose. Katherine sighs, rubbing her face. Bill scowls. “Don’t tell me you got attached, Katherine.”

“I didn’t!” She snaps, pulling her arm away. “I just shot one, goddammit, I’m pretty sure I’m not fucking attached!”

Bill blinks, a small smile spreading across his face. “Good.” He continues walking, offering Katherine his arm. She takes it, letting him lead her. “I’m sure your father will be really impressed.” He continues.

She doesn’t respond.

They don’t go to her house, which surprises Katherine. Usually her father conducted meetings in his mansion, where he can intimidate people into submission.

Instead, they wind up in front of a dark building. A sense of dread fills Katherine, even before she sees the name.

The House Of Refuge

She takes a deep breath, following Bill in.

The inside is dark, but cleaner than she thought, based on the description she had pieced together. The room she was in was obviously a waiting room, complete with a couch and small coffee table. Bill doesn’t stop there though, so she follows him.

The hallway is dark, lined with closed doors. There are large windows near the doors, and Katherine manages to peer into a few.

The rooms are filled with bunk beds, lined against the walls. There are children there too, more than there were beds. A few glance up when she passes, and they have the same empty look in their eyes that Henry had. But none of them are Crutchie.

Bill leads her to a room labeled ‘Warden Snyder’, opening the door and ushering her in.

Behind the desk sits a man, but he’s not what she’s focused on. Instead, her eyes were on the man sitting across from the desk, his back to her. He turns when they come in, a stern look on his face.

“Hello, Katherine.” Her father greets, sending a chill down her spine.

“Hello father.” She responds. He stands, gesturing to the man behind him.

“This is Warden Snyder. We’re both very thankful for your assistance, Katherine. Due to you being undercover, we have managed to find a new way to gather information. And Warden Snyder has managed to capture one of those infernal Irregulars.”

Warden Snyder grins at her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Pulitzer.” The way he says her name makes her wince, though he doesn’t seem to notice. But what her father had said... He must be talking about Crutchie.

“Father, what am I doing here?” She asks, smoothing down the front of her dress.

Her father smiles darkly. “We haven’t been having much luck with our... little friend. We thought perhaps you would be able to coax some information out of him.”

Katherine nods. It must be Crutchie. “Of course, father.” She says, but her voice sounds hollow even to her own ears.

Her father frowns. “Good heavens, what are you wearing?”

Katherine looks down, smoothing out a fold in Smalls’ dress. “A dress, father.” She replies, unable to keep the smallest bit of snark from sliding in.

“It’s disgusting. We’ll make sure to get you a proper one when you’re back where you belong.” With that, he turns, exiting the room. Warden Snyder follows after him, smiling oily at her.

“Well?” Bill calls, watching her hesitate. “Are you coming, Katherine?”

Katherine sighs, brushing her hands on the dress again. “Of course, Bill.”

Snyder leads them down the long corridor, only stopping once he reached the end.

The room is smaller than the others, more of a closet than a room. It has a small window, the glass smudged. The large oak door is locked and bolted.

Snyder casually unwraps something from his side, and Katherine's heart sinks when she sees what it is.

A whip.

Bill opens the door for them, and Snyder places an arm on her waist, guiding her in. She looks frantically at Bill for help, and he gives her a small smile.

The door closes behind them, and she's alone with Snyder.

Scratch that. In the middle of the room is a chair, and there's a boy tied to it.

He lifts his head, and green eyes meet brown.

"Kathy?" He croaks, eyes widening in recognition.

"Hi Crutchie." She says softly, taking a second to study him. 

There was a bruise blooming on his cheekbone, and his shirt was ripped, revealing jagged cuts and red marks littering his body. His leg was bent at an awkward angle, probably broken.

"What, they get you to?" He asks, struggling against his bonds.

Katherine winces, looking to the side.

"Not exactly." Snyder says, moving his arm to around her neck. She stiffens, but doesn't push him off. She can't.

"You're with them." She doesn't have to see Crutchie's face to know what he's feeling. His voice betrays it all. The sorrow, the betrayal. 

The worry.

"I'm sorry Crutchie." She says softly, finally meeting his eyes. They harden, and she looks away again.

"I s'pose you're here to interrogate me, huh?" He takes her silence as an answer, scoffing. "I ain't no scab."

Snyder, at her side, sneers. "I had hoped you'd say that." He wiggles the whip threateningly. Katherine flinches, but Crutchie doesn't move, setting his jaw.

"Fine then. Hit me with your best shot!" He spits.

Snyder grins, raising the whip. He brings it down and-

"Stop!" Katherine reaches out, stopping the whip in midair. It stings her skin, and she bites back tears. "Don't hurt him!"

There's a loud thud from the window, where her father had been observing. He hits the glass again, causing Katherine to flinch. 

"What are you doing, Katherine?"

Katherine tries hardest to look strong, setting her jaw. "The right thing, father."

Snyder scoffs, pulling his whip back, and Katherine along with it. "I don't think you understand the position you're in, sweetheart." He says in a low, threatening voice.

Katherine yanks her arm away, scowling at the warden. "You are a disgusting little man." 

Snyder's face hardens, and he lifts a hand, as if to hit her.

Before that can happen, though, the door barges open.

"Katherine!" Her father thunders. Her eyes flick over to him, flanked by two guards she vaguely recognizes as the Delancey brothers. One winks at her, and she feels a flicker of annoyance, although its mostly masked by fear and adrenaline. One of them is holding a small black object, pointed at her. Her heart leaps, and she takes a small step back.

"Sorry, princess." One of them sneers, pointing the object at her. Crutchie gasps, and Katherine's heart falls.

A gun. 

She can't help but think it's ironic, this was how she'd go out. Still, she can't help but send a pleading glance to her father, standing stonefaced behind the brothers.

As a last minute attempt, she leaps to the side, hoping to reach the door. A sharp pain stings at her side, and she falls, world spinning around her.

Distantly, she can hear screams, probably coming from Crutchie, although they're too distorted for her to actually tell. The pain in her side grows stronger, and black dots fill her vision.

"I'm sorry, Katherine." A voice whispers in her ear. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees her father stand up.

And then everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will Katherine's suffering end.

Katherine wakes up in a small room, not unlike the one she was before. It takes her a few seconds to remember what had happened, but when she does, her eyes fly open.

She's suddenly made aware of the ropes that bind her, tied tightly around her midriff. She scowls, struggling against them, but it's no use. She leans back, resting her head against the wall.

The sound of a door opening brings her out of her thoughts, and she turns her head to the side.

"Hello Katherine." Bill says, a weak smile on his face. Katherine scowls.

"What do you want?" She asks, struggling against her binds again.

"Mr. Pulitzer sent me to see if you've changed your mind."

Katherine scoffs. "And here I was thinking you decided to visit me because we're friends."

"Look, Katherine-" Bill begins, taking a small step forward. "I don't see what this is about. Those rebels- they're nothing! Why are you doing this?"

Katherine scowls. "Because it's wrong." Bill sighs. "No- Bill, listen to me. They're just kids-"

"Katherine." Her mouth snaps shut, and Bill runs a hand through his hair. "I get it. They're kids, they aren't hurting anyone, haven't you stopped to think maybe they brainwashed you?"

"Impossible."

Bill sighs. "Fine." He says coldly. "Good luck getting out of here, then."

Katherine watches him leave, a scowl fixed on her face. Good luck. Fuck her luck. Here she was, tied in a room, probably disowned, with no where to go.

"Fuck." She mumbles, struggling against her bonds again. They give slightly, and her heartbeat quickens. "C'mon, c'mon..." She mutters to herself, struggling harder. The ropes loosen more, until finally she's free.

"Hallelujah!" She jumps up, rubbing her wrists and wincing. Forget her previous statement, thank GOD for her luck! 

She tries the door. 

Locked. 

Fuck.

She gives it a good kick, as if that would make it miraculously swing open. It doesn't, but at least she tried.

She sighs, leaning back against the wall. The room was smaller than the one they had Crutchie in, and it was making her feel a bit claustrophobic. She puts her head between her knees, taking deep breaths.

A strange noise distracts her, and she looks up. There's a head sticking through the wall, which wouldn't be unusual if this were the Lodge, but this isn't the Lodge. And the head certainly isn't Mush's.

"Kathy?" The head says, jerking back out of the wall. She quickly gets to her feet.

"Jack?" She asks tentatively.

The head reappears again. "You've got to be fuckin' kidding me." Jack mumbles, fully emerging. He's not alone though- attached to his other hand is a short boy. "What the fuck are you doin' here?"

Katherine crosses her arms defiantly. "I could ask you the same thing."

"We're here to rescue Crutchie, fuckass." Jack scowls. "No thanks to you."

That causes Katherine to look away, subconsciously massaging a red mark on her wrist.

"Is Coffee okay?" She asks in a small voice, not daring to look up.

"He's pissed." Jack says shortly. "We're all really fuckin' pissed. I don't even know why I'm havin' this conversation!" He throws his hands up.

The short boy clears his throat. "Don't mean to be interruptin' this sweet reunion, Kelly, but we gots to get goin'. Guards ain't gonna stay down for long."

Katherine takes a small step forward. "Wait." Both boys look up, and she freezes again, massaging the rope burn. "I- I know where Crutchie is. I can help you- no, I know you don't want it, Kelly." She adds quickly, watching Jack's face. "But I- there's really no place for me to go anymore."

The short boy scoffs. "This the luck charm, Kelly?" He asks.

"If by luck charm you mean fucking traitor, then yeah." Jack deadpans. The short boy snorts.

"Let's bring her then." Short-guy shrugs. Jack lets out a squawk of disapproval, which Short-guy ignores. He grabs Katherine's wrist, a little too harshly. "Well? Work your magic, Kelly."

Jack finally gives in, grabbing Short-guy's free arm. "Fine, Conlon. Keep your shirt on." He takes a deep breath, running for the wall. Katherine can't help but pull away, although the boy's grip on her arm is too strong for her to actually go anywhere. She shuts her eyes, shivering as a cool feeling flows through her.

"You can open your eyes, Ace." She opens her eyes. They're in the hallway now, and she does a quick spin.

"I thought phasing through walls was Mush's talent?"

Short-guy scoffs. "Kelly here's a mimic."

"Chameleon." Jack corrects, avoiding Katherine's eyes. "Proper term's chameleon."

Short-guy rolls his eyes. "Whatever, Kelly."

Katherine raises her eyebrows. "You're a chameleon?" She asks, impressed. Chameleons were almost as rare as Luck Irregulars, and much more important. At least in Katherine's opinion.

"Ain't nothin'. Where Crutchie?"

Katherine's eyes dart around, before landing on the small door down the hall. "He should be in there." She points.

"What? No way." Jack crosses his arms. "Snyder never sticks kids in there."

"Well, he wasn't where you thought he was, was he?" Katherine points out. Jack scowls, grabbing her wrist.

"Fuck off, traitor." He spits, yanking her along with him. She winces as he touches a sore spot, but he doesn't slow down. Short-guy follows leisurely behind, hands in his pockets.

"So. You're Katherine?" Short-guy tilts his head, grinning easily. 

"Guilty as charged." She mutters.

"As if that's your real name." Jack interjects, shooting a dark glare at her.

"It is!" She shoots back, scowling at him.

"Yeah? Well why should I believe you? You've done nothin' but lie, an' now Crutchie's in jail 'cause of you!"

Katherine takes a deep breath. "Look, I told you my name is Katherine. It is. I told you I didn't like talking about my parents. I don't. You never pushed!"

"I didn't think I'd have to! You was perfectly normal! You even passed Jojo's test!"

Katherine is about to shoot back another snarky comment, but she snaps her mouth shut, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." She says quietly. "I was misinformed. I did what my father told me to do, because that was all I'd ever known."

"Your father?" Short-guy interrupts.

Katherine winces. "Pulitzer."

"WHAT?!" Both Jack and the boy shout at the same time. Katherine fliches away.

"Damn, you look nothin' like your old man!" Short-guy whistles, and Katherine's ears flush.

"I had to do what he said, or else he'd disown me. Actually- I'm probably already disowned." She sighs. "There go my college plans..."

Jack hesitates, opening his mouth. He seems to decide against talking though, grip tightening on her wrist. They come to a stop at the door, and Jack pulls them through the wall.

Once again there's the feeling of being dunked into a bucket of cold water, and Katherine shudders.

"He's not here." She opens her eyes, glancing around the room. Jack's observation is correct, seeing as the room is mostly empty. The only things remaining are the chair, and a multitude of blood stains on the floor.

"Well, he ain't in any of the other rooms." Short-guy comments, kneeling down next to the puddle of blood. He dips a finger in, frowning. "It's still fairly fresh. He was here recently."

Katherine takes a small step forward. "Look- I think I know where-"

Jack cuts her off, a furious expression on his face. "Shut the FUCK up, Pulitzer."

She takes a small step back, but Jack grabs her wrist. "C'mon, we're goin' back." Short-guy obediently latches onto Jack's free arm.

Remembering her previous experience, Katherine closes her eyes. There's a loud pop and she stumbles slightly, the only thing keeping her upright is Jack's hand on her wrist.

"Stay here." Jack orders, releasing her wrist. Katherine obeys, watching the two leave the room. There's the telltale sound of a lock being turned, and she sighs, slumping against the wall.

"Yet another day in the slammer." She mumbles to herself, pulling her legs to her chest. A sharp pain in her side makes her wince, and she cautiously pulled up the side of her dress.

There's a small red mark where she had been shot, probably left over from whatever sleeping dart her father had created. It doesn't hurt as much as she thought it would, but perhaps it's just being undershadowed by the dull aching in her head.

There's a soft knock on the door, and it slides open to reveal an uncertain Buttons, hovering in the doorway.

"Hello?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Jack told me to check on you. Wait- no, I'm not supposed to say that- shit. Uh- I'm here because..." He gestures vaguely, shutting the door behind him.

Katherine lets out a small huff of amusement, shifting on the floor. Buttons kneels in front of her, studying her face.

"You look like hell." He deadpans.

Katherine smiles wryly. "Thank you."

Buttons reaches out a hand, placing it on the side of her head. She can't help but lean into it, eyes fluttering shut.

"How's Coffee Bean?" She asks after a moment of silence. Buttons scoffs, placing his other hand on the other side of her head.

"Bloody pissed."

Katherine sighs. "So I've heard."

There's another silence before Buttons speaks again, voice cautious.

"You knew, didn't you?" Katherine opens her eyes, looking up at him. He continues, meeting her eyes. "You knew he wouldnt get hurt. That's why you chose him."

Katherine huffs a laugh. "Maybe it was just dumb luck. That seems to be the only good thing about me, anyways..."

Buttons shakes his head, pulling his hands away. She feels much better now, her dull headache gone. "I don't believe that." He says firmly. "You knew."

Katherine shrugs. "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. It doesn't really matter now, does it?" She gestures around her, to the ugly walls and bare floor. "I'm on Death Row."

Buttons doesn't respond, picking himself up off the ground. He gives Katherine one last look before leaving, the door shutting with a click behind him.

Katherine sighs, leaning back. A brick shifts behind her and she groans, sitting up straight. The brick wiggles again and she pushes it, revealing a space large enough for her to crawl through. An escape passage.

She moves to the other wall, leaning her head back. Stupid fucking luck and it's stupid fucking escape paths. If she were really lucky she never would've gotten caught in the first place. Never would've gotten that job from her father. Never would've met the rebels. She could be halfway on her way to college right now, fully funded by the Pulitzer Estate, without a care in the world.

Instead, she's here, inside an ugly room with ugly walls, surrounded by people who quite possibly want her dead.

She pulls her knees up to her chest, resting her head on them. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If soneone were to request something from me, I would literally die of happiness because I have Big Writers Block and i need inspiration.  
> Anyways have a great day! :)  
> My Tumblr is silvercrane14, by the way, if anyone wants to chat :)  
> Not that I know how to use it or anything...
> 
>  
> 
> Powers (that we know of):  
> Kenny- teleportation  
> Mush- can phase through walls  
> Buttons- healing  
> Crutchie- sleep inducement  
> Smalls- shapeshifting  
> Elmer- can speak to animals  
> Sniper- illusions  
> Romeo- charm  
> Race- speedster  
> Albert- combustion  
> David- super smarts  
> Boots- time distortion  
> Jojo- can sense emotions  
> Tommy Boy- super strength  
> Kid Blink- laser eye  
> Finch- partial transformation(bird)  
> Specs- super vision  
> Les- telekinesis  
> Mike+Ike- telepathy  
> Henry- plant growth (dormant)  
> Pie Eater- lie detector  
> Ten Pin- precognative dreams  
> Swifty- temporary blindness  
> Barney Peanuts- explosions  
> Coffee Bean- immortality  
> Katherine- Good Luck  
> Jack- Chameleon


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, I've been having a little bit of writers block! Nothing too bad, just makes it a bit difficult to work! I hope you enjoy this chapter though~

Katherine doesn't get much sleep.

It's not that she's not tired- She is. Overwhelmingly, exhaustingly tired.

But she's also worried.

Worried about the future, worried about her father, worried about how he'd react.

Most importantly, about how the rebels would react.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the door creaking open. Boots pokes his head through the door, eying Katherine cautiously. She gives him a small wave and he smiles, closing the door behind him.

"Hi Kathy!" He chirps cheerfully, sitting cross-legged in front of her. "How are you?"

"Peachy." Katherine rolls her eyes. "Why are you here? Didn't Jack tell you-"

Boots cuts her off. "That you're a traitor? Yeah. But you're still Katherine, ain't'cha?" He pulls out a Rubix cube, fiddling with it. There's a long stretch of silence before he looks up, almost as if remembering he wasn't alone in the room. "Oh! Kathy! I wanna try somethin'." He takes one of her hands, pressing his Rubix cube into it. "Close your eyes."

She dutifully does as he says, fingers tightening around the cube. "Boots, I don't think I know how to solve one of these."

Boots giggles. "Just try."

She does, clumsily shifting the cube. It's hard without her eyesight, although she doubts it would've helped much. She stops when it feels right, slowly opening her eyes.

In her palm sits a perfectly solved Rubix cube. Boots whistles, grabbing the Rubix cube and studying it. "Told you she could do it!" He tells the wall behind him. The wall sighs, and suddenly there's a boy standing there, scowling at Katherine.

"Don't see how this is necessary, Boots." He says, eying Katherine with a single brown eye. The other one is covered by a black eyepatch. That, along with his shaggy blond hair, reminds her of Blink, although this clearly isn't him.

"She's useful! You gotta tell Spot that, I don't want Kathy to leave!" Boots pouts from his spot on the floor.

"Listen kid, Spot doesn't listen to me. If you wanna get things done, you gotta talk to Hot Shot."

"Um- pardon my interruption..." Katherine butts in, raising her hand. "But who are you? And why are you here?"

The boy glances up at Katherine, scowling. "Roger. Hell if I know."

Boots wrinkles his nose. "Roger's here 'cause he's my friend!" He chirps, standing up.

"No I'm not." Roger deadpans. Boots pouts, punching Roger's arm. "Ow."

"Anyways, Kathy, Jack wants to talk to you!" Boots says, turning back to Katherine. "Says he wants to talk 'bout Crutchie."

Katherine perks up at that. "Really? Does that mean I can finally get out of this godforsaken room?"

Boots wilts. "Not exactly. He's gonna come here and talk to you!" He glances at his wristwatch. "You have two minutes."

Katherine stands up. "Wait Boots-" He glances up, tilting his head at her. "You won't be here?" She tries not to sound too desperate, but her heart still sinks when Boots shakes his head.

"Can't. Sorry, Kathy, but me 'n Roger gotta go now." He grabs Roger's wrist, pulling him through the door. "Good luck!" He shouts, before closing the door behind him.

Katherine sighs, rubbing her face. Her headache was slightly better than the night before, probably due to Buttons. Her dress is torn slightly, and she feels a twinge of regret. It was a nice dress. She runs a quick hand through her curls, making them even more frizzy. Damn.

She turns when the door opens, revealing Jack, the short guy from before, and a tall boy she hadn't met before. He fixes his dark eyes on her and she shivers, hugging herself.

"Hi Katherine." Jack greets. He seems as tired as Katherine feels, dark bags under his eyes. She feels a twinge of guilt. This was her fault. "This is Pie Eater. Remember? The guy we were supposed to meet, before you fuckin' shot Coffee Bean."

"Kelly." The short guy warns, crossing his arms. "Unnecessary."

"Hi. I'm Pie Eater." Pie Eater sticks out his hand, and Katherine shakes it.

"Katherine. Pulitzer." She winces at her last name.

"So I've heard. Jack's actually told me a lot about you." Pie Eater studies her face, his dark eyes dancing with amusement. "You're very popular, you know that?"

"Not for anything good." Katherine mutters, kicking the floor with her toe.

"I'm sure there are a few people on your side. Boots, for instance, was very insistent that you were innocent."

"He's just a kid." Jack grumbles from the corner. "He doesn't know what he's sayin'." He kicks at the wall, dislodging the block she had noticed before. He pauses, eyes darting to her. "Plannin' on escaping, huh?"

"No." Katherine answers truthfully.

"Yeah? Well, what's this doin' here then?"

"Look, Kelly, if I wanted to escape I would already be out of here!" She throws her hands up.

Jack growls under his breath, leaning back against the wall.

Katherine sighs, rubbing her face.

"It must be pretty hard." Pie Eater says, bringing her attention back to him. "Having Pulitzer as your father."

"You have no idea." Katherine groans. "And he's gotten even worse after-" She pauses, clasping her hands together.

"After your mother died." Pie Eater supplies, his easy smile softening. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

Katherine shrugs. "Well, it seems like he doesn't even remember her. He's trying to destroy everything she worked for..."

"The Irregulars Rights Act?" Pie Eater tilts his head. Katherine nods.

"He thinks it's their- our fault she died." Katherine squeezes her eyes shut. If only she'd been there that day, maybe things would've gone differently.

"And ever since then, restrictions have been tighter than ever. Which is why we fight, Katherine." She glances back at Pie Eater.

"Now, I believe you can be helpful. I, for one, am willing to look past your past mistakes." He glances at Jack, standing with his arms crossed against the wall. He scowls at Pie Eater's words, glaring at Katherine. "Jack, not so much. You're gonna have to work with us here, Katherine." Pie Eater extends a hand to her. "So? What do you say? Wanna be a rebel?"

She hesitates, adrenaline rushing through her. Here was her second chance, a way to fix what she had done. She slips her hand into Pie Eater's, giving it a firm shake. "I think I know where they're keeping Crutchie."

"Great. We done here?" Short-guy asks, already opening the door. "Because I ain't stickin' around here long, Kelly." He disappears behind the door. Jack sighs, following him. 

"Meet us in the living room where you're ready." Pie Eater gives her a small wink before exiting, leaving Katherine alone.

Katherine rocks on her heels. Ready? What did he mean by that? A small knock on the door calls her attention and she sighs, opening it with a small click.

"Heya, Kitty." Finch greets, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Finch?" She asks, a hint of disbelief creeping into her voice. 

"Thought you'd like a change of clothes." He shoves a small bundle into Katherine's arms. "Smalls- uh, well, Smalls helped me pick it out. Said you'd like this best."

Katherine unfolds the fabric, revealing it to be another dress. She doesn't recognize it, but the light pink fabric is soft to the touch.

"Kath, you're crying." Finch notes, as observant as ever. Katherine sniffs, rubbing away her tears with the palm of her hand.

"Sorry. Did you-"

"Buy this? Kinda. Romeo sorta... convinced the store owner to give us a discount. A very big discount." Finch kicks the floor sheepishly. "It's uh- it's good to have you back."

Katherine grins, pulling Finch into a big hug. "Thanks, Finch." She whispers, burying her face into his shoulder.

"I- Just wanted to say sorry. I heard about what happened. With your dad? It's pretty hard, getting disowned. Sorry I wasn't there for you."

Katherine smiles. "Thanks, Finch." She hugs the dress close to her chest. "Now get out, I gotta change."

Finch obliges, closing the door behind him. Wiping away the leftover tears from her eyes, Katherine quickly changes, trading one dress for another. It feels nice to be out of the old dress, but she could still do with a shower. Not that she had time for that though.

"Ready to go?" Finch asks when she finally exits the room. The short boy from before is leaning against the wall, eying Katherine from behind a curtain of dark hair. 

"Sure." She takes the arm Finch offers her, smiling slightly. The boy pushes off the wall, following them. Katherine tries to ignore him, instead focusing on the walls around her. Everything looks exactly the same. Most of the doors in the hallway are wide open, and Katherine can hear voices coming from inside them.

"No- look. If the six-fingered man never killed Inigo's father, he never would've gone on the quest, he never would've met-" The voice pauses, and after a second, Kenny sticks his head out the door. "Hey Kathy!"

Katherine smiles. "Hello Kenny."

"Ken, there's gonna be a meeting soon." Finch says. "You should probably come downstairs.

Kenny nods. "'Kay! Me and Davey'll be right down!"

"Davey and I." Katherine can hear David correct from inside the room. Kenny makes a face.

"Sure. Davey and I'll be right down!"

Finch nods, and they continue their way downstairs.

The living room looks quite different then the last time she saw it. The two sofas are facing each other, instead of angled towards the television. There are more chairs than before, creating a semi-circle. Race is sitting in one of the big armchairs, a girl sprawled across his lap. Albert is perched on the arm of one of the couches, gesturing animatedly to Tommy Boy, who watches with rapt attention. Next to Tommy, a small boy with blonde hair is sitting upside down, a lollipop stuck in his mouth. Pie Eater leans on the couch behind him, listening to Albert's story. Every-so-often he'll push the boy's feet out of his face, only for them to be back a few seconds later. On the other couch are Romeo and Specs, playing a game of cards. Boots is perched on the arm of the couch, fiddling with a Rubix cube. Les, David's kid brother, is watching him, his own Rubix cube in his lap. On the other side of Romeo and Specs is Sniper, reading a book. Buttons sits in a corner, knitting something that looks remotely like a scarf. Elmer is watching him intently, a small dog on his lap, which is probably Smalls. The room is packed, and it takes Katherine aback.

Her eyes return to the two people she doesn't know, the upside down boy and the girl in Race's lap.

Katherine elbows Finch, leaning close to whisper in his ear. "Is that Spot? The girl Race is flirting with?"

Finch scoffs, giving Katherine an incredulous look. "That's Race's cousin."

"I'm Spot." Interrupts the short guy, arms crossed.

Katherine freezes, cheeks flushing. "Sorry, I didn't realize."

Spot shrugs. "I get that a lot." He makes his way over to Race, flicking the side of his head. "Sup, loser?"

Race pauses his conversation, grinning widely at Spot. "Nothin' much, dickwad."

Katherine leans over to Finch again. "They're dating?" She asks, not quite believing it.

"It's hard to believe, I know." Finch whispers back. "Just be glad you aren't Mush, who's walked in on them more than once."

Katherine shudders. The girl, Race's cousin, gets up from Race's lap, making her way over to Katherine, her long braid swinging as she walks.

"Hi." She greets, spitting in her palm and sticking it out. "I'm Joey."

Katherine hesitates for a split second before returning the gesture, shaking Joey's hand firmly. "Katherine. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, I know who you are." Joey grins. "Very impressive power you got there."

Katherine absentmindedly runs a hand through her hair. "Thanks. How many cousins does Race have exactly?"

Joey blinks, seemingly taken aback by the question. "Uh- three. Me, Itey- have you met him? He works with Splasher- and Snipeshooter." She gestures behind her, to the couch.

"Yo." Greets the boy on the couch, giving Katherine a salute.

"Hi." Katherine waves. Joey grins, plopping down next to Snipeshooter.

"Great! Everyone's here!" A voice loudly announces from behind Katherine, and she turns. David gives her a small smile. Behind him, Jack glares at Katherine. She flinches, looking away.

"C'mon Kath, let's sit down." Finch says into her ear. Katherine nods, taking a seat next to Snipeshooter, still upside down. Kenny sits down next to her, while Finch opts to stand.

"I bet you're wondering why I called you here." Jack begins, arms crossed. "Well, as you all know, Crutchie got taken. It was partially my fault, seein' as I didn't take care of him, but it was also Kathy's fault." He gestures to Katherine. "But she's here now 'cause wants to fix that. So Kathy, tell us- whaddya know?"

Katherine takes a deep breath, pushing herself to her feet. Across the circle, Boots gives her a thumbs up and she smiles, encouraged.

"I know where Crutchie is, and I know how to get him out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! My Tumblr is silvercrane14, if you want to talk :)
> 
> Powers (that we know of):  
> Kenny- teleportation  
> Mush- can phase through walls  
> Buttons- healing  
> Crutchie- sleep inducement  
> Smalls- shapeshifting  
> Elmer- can speak to animals  
> Sniper- illusions  
> Romeo- charm  
> Race- speedster  
> Albert- combustion  
> David- super smarts  
> Boots- time distortion  
> Jojo- can sense emotions  
> Tommy Boy- super strength  
> Kid Blink- laser eye  
> Finch- partial transformation(bird)  
> Specs- super vision  
> Les- telekinesis  
> Mike+Ike- telepathy  
> Henry- plant growth (dormant)  
> Pie Eater- lie detector  
> Ten Pin- precognative dreams  
> Swifty- temporary blindness  
> Barney Peanuts- explosions  
> Coffee Bean- immortality  
> Jake- precognition   
> Dutchy- power identifier  
> Splasher- builder  
> Roger- invisibility


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's me again. Hope you haven't forgotten about me! ;)  
> I've been really busy, which is why this took so long, but I hope you enjoy it!  
> :)

Katherine takes a deep breath before continuing, aware of all the eyes on her.

"Crutchie wasn't in the Refuge because they knew you'd come for him. Refuge isn't safe enough, so there's only one place that Pulitzer would be able to keep watch on him twenty-four/seven." She hesitates, meeting Finch's eyes across the room. His eyes widen with realization, and he sits up straighter.

"He's probably at the Pulitzer mansion."

"Great." Jack interrupts. "Just great. How are we s'posed to get in there?"

Katherine straightens her back, meeting his eyes across the room. "Simple." She smiles. "A whole bunch of luck."

Jack holds her gaze for a few seconds before breaking off, a loud sigh escaping his lips. "Fine. But we need him out soon. Davey?"

David sits up taller, adjusting the stack of manilla folders in his lap. "If we split the group, we can accomplish multiple things at once. I had originally planned out distribution office attack on Lucille Pulitzer's birthday, but with a suitable distraction, we could attack them now. Throw them off their rhythm."

"Street smarts!" Kenny shouts from the couch. David rolls his eyes before continuing.

"We'll need three groups. A distraction, a rescue party, and an attack group. Katherine-" He points a slim finger at her. "Will lead the distraction. What better way to surprise Pulitzer then by having his own daughter lead the attack?" He pauses, eyes scanning the crowd.

"Albert, you'll be on the attack team. We'll need some firepower. Tommy- rescue. Race-" He pauses, eyes resting on Race.

"Yessir!" Race shouts, comically jumping out of his chair. Davey rolls his eyes, before handing Race a manilla file. 

"Go find Jojo and give this to him." He commands.

"Aye aye, captain!" Race salutes before speeding off.

"Oh captain, my captain!" Kenny serenades from the couch, earning a pillow in the face from Sniper. David inhales sharply, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Jack, you're on distraction." He says, opening another manilla folder. Jack immediately shoots to his feet.

"What? But I gotta rescue Crutchie!" He protests.

David closes the folder, handing it to Jack. "You're the leader, Jack. Sometimes you have to put other's interests above your own." He says softly. Jack sighs, but he takes the folder, sitting back down.

"Okay!" David claps his hands. "Mike, Kenny, you two will stay here. Buttons, you too. And Spot-" He hesitates, as if hesitant on ordering around someone who wasn't a part of his group.

"You'll want me here, right?" Spot asks, pushing himself off the wall. "So I can amplify the twins' powers."

Davey blinks, taken aback. "Well- yes."

Spot clicks his tongue. "Great." 

David turns his attention to Romeo and Specs. "You two will be on the attack team. Specs, I'm sure I don't need to tell you what your job is." His eyes scan the room. "Smalls, distraction. Finch, Sniper, rescue team. Les, Boots, Elmer-" He pauses, chewing on his lip. "Sorry, but you'll have to sit this one out."

"What?!" Boots exclaims loudly, standing up. 

Les scowls at his older brother, crossing his arms. "But I wanna help!" He insists. Elmer is strangely quiet, robotically petting the sleeping Smalls.

"I'm sorry, but it will be better with you guys here." David insists. Les pouts, sticking his tongue out at his older brother. Katherine can't help but giggle. David sighs loudly, turning his gaze to Jack. "Is there anything you want to add, Jack?"

Jack's scowl fades, and he sits up straighter. "Just- stay safe everyone." If Katherine didn't know better, she'd say he was worried. Maybe he was worried. But the the moment is gone, and he's grinning again. "We're gonna show old man Pulitzer who's boss!" He pumps a fist in the air, and the room erupts into cheers.

"Fuck yeah, Jack!" Romeo shouts, earning a half-hearted glare from Davey.

"Good luck, Kathy." Boots says quietly, grasping her sleeve. "You'll do great." He presses his Rubix cube into her hand, fully solved, before scurrying off.

"So." Katherine turns, eyes meeting Jack's glare. "You 'n I are together?"

Katherine manages a nod, swallowing roughly. Jack still hadn't forgiven her, and why would he? She was the reason Crutchie was gone, after all.

Jack holds her gaze for a few seconds before breaking away, rubbing his arm in a way that could only be described as nervous. "Well- I'm sure we'll be fine then." His gaze returns to Katherine, and he spits in his palm, sticking his hand out. "Truce?"

Katherine grins, spitting in her own palm and vigorously shaking Jack's hand. She feels a hint of smugness at the surprise in his face, and her grin widens.

"Truce."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you go reading! My Tumblr is silvercrane14 if you want to chat, and as always, have a WONDERFUL day! :)
> 
> Powers (that we know of):  
> Kenny- teleportation  
> Mush- can phase through walls  
> Buttons- healing  
> Crutchie- sleep inducement  
> Smalls- shapeshifting  
> Elmer- can speak to animals  
> Sniper- illusions  
> Romeo- charm  
> Race- speedster  
> Albert- combustion  
> David- super smarts  
> Boots- time distortion  
> Jojo- can sense emotions  
> Tommy Boy- super strength  
> Kid Blink- laser eye  
> Finch- partial transformation(bird)  
> Specs- super vision  
> Les- telekinesis  
> Mike+Ike- telepathy  
> Henry- plant growth (dormant)  
> Pie Eater- lie detector  
> Ten Pin- precognative dreams  
> Swifty- temporary blindness  
> Barney Peanuts- explosions  
> Coffee Bean- immortality  
> Jake- precognition  
> Dutchy- power identifier  
> Splasher- builder  
> Roger- invisibility  
> Spot- power enhancer
> 
> Also if you know all the things Kenny references, you're automatically my new best friend


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Still struggling through some writers block, but I won't have to worry about that soon, because guess what! We're almost at the end! Only a few more chapters, and then it's goodbye!
> 
> (Not for long though, because I still have lots of other projects to work on!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this :)

Jack's surprise fades into a large grin, and he quickly jumps up onto one of the couches, much to the dismay of Davey.

"Rebels!" He shouts, calling the attention of everyone in the room. Katherine sees a half-asleep Smalls fall out of Elmer's lap out of the corner of her eye. "You got one hour!"

"He sounds like a cook show host." Snipeshooter mumbles, pulling his lollipop out of his mouth and gesturing with it. "Ready, set, bake!" He mocks, almost hitting Katherine in the face with his lollipop.

Jack shoots him the evil-eye, apparently having heard Snipeshooter. Snipeshooter just blows a raspberry at Jack, still upside down.

Jack hops down from the couch, extending a hand to Katherine. "We should get Smalls 'n talk strategy 'n shit."

She takes his hand, pulling herself up. "Sure." She scans the room for Smalls, eyes landing on the tiny dog. "There." She points, and Jack scoops up Smalls.

"Perfect." He grins, tucking the squirming Smalls under one arm. "Your room?"

Katherine, already halfway up the stairs, turns to look at him. "My, Mr. Kelly, awfully bold of you! At least buy me dinner first!"

Jack rolls his eyes, following her up the stairs. He drops the dog-Smalls once they get onto the second floor, and she scurries ahead.

Smalls is already human by the time they get to their shared room, a scowl on her face. 

"I don't 'preciate being picked up, Kelly." She says, arms crossed. Jack just rolls his eyes, flopping down on the bed next to her.

"C'mon Smallsie, you know you love me." He makes a kissy face at her, while she pretends to throw up. Katherine giggles.

"Anyways." Jack sits up straight, opening the manilla folder Davey had handed him. "Lets get down to business."

"To defeat the huns." Smalls tacks on, a wicked grin on her face.

"Shut up, Smalls, this is serious." Jack whacks her on the head with his folder.

Katherine clears her throat, and they both look at her. "The Pulitzer mansion has five main floors-" She's cut off by Smalls, whistling. 

"Five floors?" The girl asks incredulously. Katherine sighs, abstaining from rolling her eyes.

"Main floors." She corrects. "I don't think the basement counts. Or the top one, since we're not allowed-" She freezes, earning a concerned look from Jack.

"Kathy?" He waves a hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her stupor.

"Right. Sorry." She shakes her head. "I just realized something. He'll probably be keeping Crutchie on that top floor I mentioned. I've never been up there before."

"That'll make it difficult to navigate..." Jack frowns, crossing his arms.

Katherine nods in agreement. "And besides, the rescue group'll have to come in from the ground. That means making it up six stories without being detected."

Jack shrugs. "They'll be fine. What about us, Kathy?"

Katherine meets his eyes, her smile widening. "Okay- I need something to write on." She hurries over to the small desk in the corner, picking up a pencil and a pad of paper. "Great. Perfect."

She starts sketching, a rough diagram of the house she'd spent most of her childhood in. 

"This is the first floor." She gestures to her drawing.

Smalls wrinkles her nose, peering over Katherine's shoulder. "Is that a dog?" She asks, pointing to a piece of the drawing.

"What? No! That's the kitchen." Katherine's cheeks heat up. "Look- I'm not the best artist, I'm trying my hardest!"

"I think it looks great, Kathy." Jack soothes.

"Angways, there's a door through here." Katherine draws a circle around the back door leading to the kitchens. "That's for the kitchen staff to use, so we won't be seen by my father."

"You have servants?!" Smalls exclaims, eyes widening comically. 

"They're not servants!" Katherine's cheeks flush again. "They just- work for my father."

"Gotta admit, Kathy, sounds like servants." 

She shoots a glare at Jack before returning to her drawing, tracing a path through the first floor. "The first floor should be easy, seeing as the entire back portion is dedicated to the-" She clears her throat. "The people who work for my father."

"Servants." Jack corrects, a smile playing over his lips.

Katherine rolls her eyes, letting out a huff. "Second floor is where my room is, along with some of my siblings' rooms. Should be easy to get through there, most of them are away for school right now." She tilts her head. "Except for Herbert he's..." She trails off, glancing to the side. "It doesn't matter. We won't see him."

She points to the third floor. "That's where my father'll be, at any rate. Third floor is all his. He used to share it with my mother before she..." She shakes her head, pointing to a big square at the front. "He'll be entertaining guests here. This is the third floor ballroom-"

"You have a ballroom?!" Smalls interrupts.

"We have two, actually." Katherine corrects. "But one's on the first floor, we don't really use that one. Anyways, as I was saying-" She shoots a glare at Smalls, who sticks her tongue out. "That's where Pulitzer will be."

Jack grins. "Perfect. I should go tell the other teams what you said." He gives Katherine a salute before disappearing, leaving her and Smalls alone.

"Hey." Smalls says in a quiet voice, wringing her hands in her lap. "I wanna apologize. Finch told me about-" She hesitates. "How your father is. I'm just- it's nice to have you back."

Katherine smiles, taking one of Smalls' hands. "Thanks, Smalls. For everything. You're a really good friend."

Smalls brightens, throwing herself at Katherine and wrapping her arms around Katherine's midriff.

"Hi guys!" A cheery voice interrupts from behind Katherine. "Oh- am I interrupting something?"

Katherine turns, smiling slightly at the sight of Mush sticking his head through the door.

"Hey Mush." Smalls greets, voice muffled by Katherine's shoulder.

"What do you need, Mush?" Katherine asks. Mush frowns slightly, as if trying to remember.

"Um-" He scratches his head. "Oh yeah! Have you seen Romeo? Jack needs him." 

Smalls pulls her face out of Katherine's shoulder, giving Mush a small shake of her head. "Nah. Check with Jojo."

Mush groans. "I can't, he's with Henry right now!"

"Then just try his room!"

Mush sticks his tongue out before disappearing again.

"Why does Jack need Romeo?" Katherine asks, pulling her hair into a ponytail. Smalls hands her a hairband, which she gratefully accepts.

"Romeo's got a charm power, which'll be really useful for our mission. So does Hot Shot, Spot's second. But there're three groups and only two people with charm powers. So Jack's gonna 'borrow'-" She makes air quotes with her hands. "-His power."

That makes sense. Katherine nods. "Oh. Should we be going down, then? Seems like everything's ready..."

Smalls nods, jumping to her feet. "Oh! Wait- we can't forget these!" She fishes around in her overall pocket for something, finally pulling out a crinkled black lump. "Here!"

Katherine takes one, flattening it out. A mask. Right. She quickly slips it on, adjusting it. Smalls giggles. "We look like real rebels now!" She grins, before grabbing Katherine's arm. "C'mon! It's about time we payed Mr. Pulitzer a visit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to contact me, to ask questions or whatever, my Tumblr is silvercrane14, so feel free to talk to me whenever! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Powers (that we know of):  
> Kenny- teleportation  
> Mush- can phase through walls  
> Buttons- healing  
> Crutchie- sleep inducement  
> Smalls- shapeshifting  
> Elmer- can speak to animals  
> Sniper- illusions  
> Romeo- charm  
> Race- speedster  
> Albert- combustion  
> David- super smarts  
> Boots- time distortion  
> Jojo- can sense emotions  
> Tommy Boy- super strength  
> Kid Blink- laser eye  
> Finch- partial transformation(bird)  
> Specs- super vision  
> Les- telekinesis  
> Mike+Ike- telepathy  
> Henry- plant growth (dormant)  
> Pie Eater- lie detector  
> Ten Pin- precognative dreams  
> Swifty- temporary blindness  
> Barney Peanuts- explosions  
> Coffee Bean- immortality  
> Jake- precognition  
> Dutchy- power identifier  
> Splasher- builder  
> Roger- invisibility  
> Spot- power enhancer  
> Hot Shot- charm (variation)  
> Katherine- good luck


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Remember last chapter when I said we only had a few more chapters to go?
> 
> I lied.
> 
> This is it, folks! The final chapter! I really hope you enjoy it, because I put a lot of work into this ;)

They end up leaving earlier than the other groups because- as Davey put it- "You guys are the most important group. If you mess up, the mission's off." And while she knows he doesn't mean it that way, the words still send shivers up her spine. This was it.

"Ready?" Jack asks, taking her hand in his. She manages a smile, giving his hand a small squeeze.

"Sure."

They end up taking the subway, because what better way to begin a quest to overthrow a power hungry dictator?

One of the subway's posters catch her eye, and she winces.

 _See something, Say something._ The poster reads in big bold letters. Underneath, it sports a picture of a police officer escorting an Irregular into his car. _Keep our city safe._

She looks away, grip tightening on Jack's hand.

They manage to make it to their stop without incident, and Katherine immediately begins to feel self-concious. This was a richer part of town, and she, Jack, and Smalls stuck out like sore thumbs. They start attracting attention. Smalls, however, doesn't seem to notice, skipping ahead.

"Should we stop her?" She murmurs quietly to Jack.

"She knows what she's doing, Princess." Jack responds, before raising his voice. "Elizabeth! Come back, sweetie."

Smalls immediately turns around, sticking her tongue out at Jack. "Nuh-huh, Francis!" She calls. Jack scowls. Somehow, she looks younger than before, and Katherine frowns.

Jack lets out a small huff, swinging Katherine's hand. "Children are so troublesome, wouldn't you agree, dear?" He comments, a twinkle in his eye.

Katherine's eyes widen as she begins to catch on. "She is your sister, darling." Out of the corner of her eye, she can see the people begin to ignore them. Just another family on a stroll. Nothing to see here.

"Wonderful work, Kitty." Jack whispers into her ear. "Show us the way."

Katherine nods subtly, before raising her voice again. "Elizabeth, don't run so far ahead!"

Smalls looks up from the bush she was poking, frowning. "Fine." She skips back to the two, and together they disappear behind the Pulitzer mansion.

"Francis? Really?" Jack groans, as soon as they're out of sight. Smalls crosses her arms, definitely shorter than when Katherine had seen her last.

"It was payback for Elizabeth, Kelly."

"What else did you want me to call you? Cowboy? That would've given you away right away!"

Jack freezes. "Don't call me that." He growls. Katherine puts an arm up, preventing him from continuing.

"Guys! C'mon, we're on a mission."

Smalls huffs, slipping her mask on. Jack does the same. Katherine keeps her's off, however. A mask wasn't going to fool anyone here. Taking a deep breath, she pushes open the back door.

The three quickly make their way into the kitchen, which is empty, as Katherine had hoped it would be.

"C'mon." She whispers, gesturing for the other two to follow her up the stairs. She takes them one at a time, sticking close to the sides so they don't creak.

As soon as she steps onto the second floor, she freezes, struck by a sudden feeling of deja vu. Jack comes up behind her, slipping his hand into her's. "You good there, Kathy?" He asks, voice echoing in the empty corridor. Katherine flinches, and Smalls hisses out a few curses directed at Jack.

"Katherine?" A small voice echoes back, and she freezes once again, shooting Jack an evil look. He shrugs apologetically.

"Should I use Romeo's power?" He whispers, but Katherine just shakes her head.

"I'll deal with it."

She makes her way to the final door in the corridor, pushing it open with one hand.

The room is exactly as it was when she left, complete with the IV stand, cord attached to her youngest brother's arm.

"Hello, Herbert." She greets, letting a soft smile cross her face. It had been a while since they'd last seen each other. Since the accident. Katherine might not have been with her mother, but Herbert had.

He shifts, IV clicking against it's stand. "You're really here, right? You're not gonna leave again?" The single eye that's uncovered stares up at Katherine, the same unwavering blue their mother's had been. His other eye is covered by bandages, as is his right arm. And although she couldn't see it, his chest was covered in them too. 

Katherine hesitates, fingering the black mask in her pocket. "I'm here now." She takes a small step forward, dodging the question. "How are you feeling?"

Herbert shrugs, gazing out the window. "I've been awfully bored. Father says I can't go back to school yet, and no one ever comes to visit me." He glances back at Katherine. "Do you think he'll let me go to Lucy's birthday?"

Katherine gently ruffles his hair, putting on a grin. "I'm sure he will. You've just got to heal up well, okay?"

Herbert gives her a small nod, his young face serious. It had been months since Katherine had seen him smile, but there wasn't anything she could do now. She presses a kiss to his forehead. "I'll be back, okay, Herb? Rest for me, will you?"

Herbert nods, watching her leave with a solmn expression on his face. She closes the door softly behind her, exhaling loudly.

"You okay?" Jack asks, placing a hand on her shoulder. She closes her eyes.

"Yeah. Just give me a second."

"I don't wanna be rude, Kathy, but we may not have a second." Smalls says urgently, bouncing on her heels. "Remember, we are the distraction."

Katherine opens her eyes, nodding. "Yeah, okay. I got it." Her eyes dart around, before landing on the staircase at the end of the corridor. "This way."

They cautiously make it up the staircase, Katherine in lead, Jack in the rear.

The third floor is practically identical to the first and second floors, as Katherine knew it would be. The hall was completely empty, which she had also known it would be. Still, she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she got. After all, she hadn't been up here since her mother died.

"Katherine?" Jack whispers. "You good?" Katherine blinks, glancing back at him, she shoots him a thumbs up before continuing, rounding a corner and-

Running straight into someone.

"Katherine?" She immediately jumps back, pushing Smalls and Jack out of Darcy's sight.

"Darcy! Hi." She manages a small smile, hoping against all odds he wouldn't rat her out.

"Katherine, what are you doing here? Bill told me-" He cuts himself off, adjusting his glasses. "What are you doing here?" He repeats.

Katherine runs a hand through her hair. "What, is this not my house?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. "I might as well be asking you what you're doing here."

Darcy's gaze darts to the side, and he looks almost guilty. "I'm actually supposed to be looking for you, Katherine. Your father-" He shudders. "He's upset. Really upset. He said you'd be coming here, but I never thought you'd actually show."

Katherine's heart drops. A trap. Of course. Behind her, she can feel Smalls stiffen. Darcy seems to notice, trying to peer around her shoulder. "Katherine? What are you-"

"Where's Bill?" She interrupts, pulling Darcy's attention back to her. Darcy blinks, before averting his eyes again.

"He was supposed to be guarding you. But he failed. Mr. Pulitzer- Mr. Pulitzer took him to the House of Refuge."

Katherine stifles a gasp. "I thought that was only for Irregulars?"

"It usually is." Darcy comments dryly. "But now I have both Bill's duties and my own, so if you'll please come with me-"

"Wait!" Katherine interrupts, yet again. Darcy freezes, hand inches away from her arm. "Darcy, please. My father's been in power too long. Do you really want this? I'm trying to change this all, just- let me go. Please?"

Darcy hesitates, eyes darting down the hallway. "You know my father would never let me hear the end of it, if I missed my chance to get into Mr. Pulitzer's good graces."

"Then come with us!" Katherine urges. Darcy turns to her, raising an eyebrow. 

"Us?" He questions, and Katherine mentally curses herself. "You've brought the rebels here." Darcy realizes, eyes widening.

"Kathy." Jack hisses. "We gotta go, Smalls hears people comin'."

Katherine freezes, eyes darting around. She can also hear the footsteps, a whole group of people by the sound of it. Next to her, Darcy's eyes widen, and he grabs Katherine's arm.

"Into the closet. Now!" He hisses, opening the door and pushing her in. Jack and Smalls soon follow, and then the door is closed behind him.

Behind the door, she can hear the low tones of Darcy talking with someone, only making out a few words. She shifts closer, pressing her ear against the door and holding her breath.

"... Mr. Pulitzer said his daughter would be arriving sometime today, but I'm afraid I haven't seen head or tail of her, sir." She catches Darcy saying. "Of course, I've been looking very hard, but so far all I've seen are the housestaff."

"Wonderful work, Mr. Reid. I'm sure the young Miss Pulitzer will arrive shortly. Continue looking." The other person comments. There are more footsteps, and suddenly the closet is flooded with light.

"Are you okay, Katherine?" Darcy asks, brow creasing with worry.

Katherine takes the hand he offers, pulling herself to her feet. "Thanks, Darcy. You're a real lifesaver." She hesitates, squeezing his hand tightly. "Are you sure you can't come with us?"

Darcy smiles sadly, returning her squeeze. "I'm sorry. But- good luck." He smiles. "Kathy."

"C'mon, Kathy. We gotta go." Jack whispers, grabbing her other hand and pulling her away. He gives Darcy a salute, which Darcy returns, albeit a bit awkwardly.

"Where's the ballroom, Kath?" Smalls asks, jogging next to the two.

"There!" Katherine points. There's no mistaking it, she's certain even Jack would be able to identify the room, with its grandiose oak doors and gold plated engravings. Smalls whistles.

"Ready, Katherine?" Jack asks, giving her hand a small squeeze.

Katherine takes a deep breath, positioning her hands on the elaborate door handles. 

"Ready as I'll ever be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! And congrats on getting to the end! I hope you all have a wonderful day! :D
> 
> If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave them below! Or stop by my Tumblr, silvercrane14


End file.
